Gon Freecs' seven years at Hogwarts
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Gon Freecs is excited when he starts his first year at Hogwarts. He's even happier when he becomes friends with Retz (a shy girl), Biscuit (a girl with a big mouth and a talent for quidditch) and Killua (a spoiled veela boy who may be the best student of their year). Follow these four friends as they deal with magic, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1: Great news

**Saw many HxH and HP crossovers, decided to make my own. Can't promise you that updates will be fast, school's almost starting. Pairings: Gon/Retz, Killua/Biscuit, Kurapika/Neon(hints of it).**

 **Startswith their first year, takes places after DH (duh.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and HP. They're owned by Togashi(HxH) and J.K. Rowling (HP).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Biscuit Krueger (London)_

Biscuit woke up with the sound of the birds chirping and sat up while yawning loudly. She brushed her teeth, took a bath, changed into her day clothes and went downstairs. Because her house was situated in a small (and quiet) street in London, she was able to hear the clatter of dishes in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and saw her mother preparing bacon and egs.

Her mother, a beautiful blonde woman with pink eyes ( **Well, Biscuit's parents were never mentioned in HxH, so I'm making them up…)** and a pretty smile placed her plate on the table for Biscuit. Biscuit sat on a chair and started to eat. She stopped eating immediately when she heard her father shouting, Mail's here!"

Before she could rush towards him though, he walked into the kitchen, reading the envelopes they got. She didn't fail to notice the faint smile on his face at one letter before that he gave it to her.

Biscuit took the letter turned it over, gasping silently when she saw the red seal on its back. ' _Oh my god!'_ There was a crest on it, decorated by four certain animals; a raven, badger, lion and a serpent. She removed it quickly and started reading the letter out loud so that her parents could hear clearly:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHSCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

 _Headmaster: Wingarda Blusdom_ _ **(A/N: Don't look at me like that, Dumbledore is death and J.K. Rowling didn't say who was the new headmaster, sooo… Btw Wingarda is a woman, if you have a better name, say it in the reviews)**_

 _Dear Miss Krueger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchscraft and Wizady. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September._ **(A/N: I wish Hogwarts existed and that I wasn't a muggle….)** _We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Once she finished, she looked at her parents with a wide grin. "If I'm a witch, does that mean you're magical too?" she asked excitedly.

Her parents exchanged a glance of surprise before that her father, a young man with brown hair and green eyes wearing glasses, smiled. "Well, I am indeed a wizard and your mother…" he stared at his wife lovingly. "Is a lovely muggle-"

"Richard!"

"Human. So yes, you're magical." Biscuit smiled and hugged both her parents.

"That's so awesome! I can't wait to learn magic and other stuff like that!"

Her mother ruffled her hair and her father took the list out of the envelope and read it over quickly before smiling proudly at his wife and daughter. "Go get your coats, you two! We are going to Dragon Alley."

(*O*O*O)

 _Gon Freecs (Whale Island)_

Mito bit her lip as she stared at the envelope in her hands. She immediately knew what it mean: Gon, her son(at least she saw him as her son) was accepted at Hogwarts! Good news, r right? But she was still worried. It hasn't been such a long time since you know who got defeated, what if there were still death eaters around who wanted revenge and decided to attack Hogwarts, what if-

"Mito, you have to tell him." Her grandmother said firmly. "You know how excited Gon was when he found out that he's a wizard like his father. It wouldn't be fair if you hid this letter from him!"

Mito sighed. Her mother was right, Gon had the right to know. She heard the front door opening and Gon's call, "Mito-san, obaa-san! I caught the Lord of the lake! Come get a look!"

She was shocked, but quickly composed herself and called him to come over. The boy came and blinked when he saw Mito's worried look and his grandmother's smiling face. "Is there something wrong?"

"This came for you earlier." Mito said, forcing herself to smile. She gave him the damned envelope.

Grandmother's smile widened. "Congratulations, Gon."

Gon stared at the envelope. His name and address were written neatly in green ink on the back. He turned the envelope and gently removed the Hogwarts seal. He smiled nervously when there was a loud ripping sound. Mito frowned and snatched the envelope away from his. "Honestly Gon…" she muttered while taking the letter out and unfolding it gently.

 _Dear Mr. Freecs,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchscraft and Wizady. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Gon looked at his aunt and grandmother, who were grinning happily (he noticed that Mito's grin was forced though.)"You're going to have a really good time at Hogwarts, Gon!" his grandmother exclaimed. She took the list of materials and quickly read it over. "We're going to London tomorrow to pick some of the necessary stuff up-"

"Am I going to get a wand?" Gon asked.

"Of course! A wizard without a wand is like a fisher without a, uh…"

"Fishing rod!" Gon finished for her.

"Right, right, like a fisher without a fishing rod. Oh Gon, I'm telling you, Hogwarts is one of the best Wizarding schools!" Gon was happy with his grandmother's support. He was also really excited. He couldn't wait to learn magic and make friends! He already planned things: He would do his best to get good grades and become a powerful wizard, then he would travel around the world to find his father!

He looked at Mito who had been silent for a while. She smiled faintly. "I can't help but be worried, but I'm sure you're going to have a good time at Hogwarts. I wonder what house you're going to be in…"

"Hm…" Gon started thinking to himself. He wasn't daring enough to be in Gryffindor. And he wasn't cunning and/or ambitious to be in Slytherin. Maybe a Hufflepuf? He shook his head. The sorting hat would decide for him!

Mito pulled him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you…"

Gon laughed heartily. "But Mito-san, I'm not even at Hogwarts yet! School only starts at September 1! And I'll be back during the school vacations anyway!"

(*O*O*O)

 _Killua (Dentora Region)_

Killua was still half-asleep when his mother dragged him towards his father's office, yes he was so tired that he didn't even bother yelling at her to let go of his hand. When they entered his office, they saw that Illumi was also in his father's office.

"Slept well, Kil?" Illumi asked, ruffling his silvery white hair. (Damn those vela genes.)

"Good morning, Kil. Good sleep?" Silva asked his son, who looked dumbfounded by his question.

' _Old man's asking me if I had a good sleep, what has the world become too?!' "Uh,_ yeah, brilliant, I guess…"

"Do you know why you're here, Kil?" his mother asked him.

"No." ' _I want to go back to sleep… Last day's mission took too long, I'm so tired that I might even fall asleep on the floor.'_ He thought bitterly.

"This envelope is for you." Silva wanted to give him the letter, but Killua shook his head.

"I don't need to read it, I already know what they wrote in it, it's always the same: you're accepted, blablabla, we'll await your owl blablabla. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Since you already know…" Illumi took the list out of the envelope. "Let's go shopping."

Killua sighed. "Alright, let me put on my clothes then." He walked out of the office and sighed. ' _Damn, a year without Alluka!'_

(*O*O*O)

 _Retz (Yorknew city)_

Retz was sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating cornflakes when her brother entered the kitchen placed an envelope in front of her. "You're accepted at Hogwarts, let's go to Dragon Alley."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But it's so far away!"

"We'll use a plane obviously, let's go."

Retz sighed and went upstairs to change her clothes. She a bit excited though. She couldn't wait to make friends!

* * *

 **Well, that was it. I know it wasn't long, but I'm never able to write a long chapter I guess…. Hope you liked though and review if you have suggestions and critism (no flames though.)**


	2. Shopping for school material(first year)

**Discliamer: I don't own HxH and Harry Potter. (wish I did though...)**

* * *

Mito decided to accompany Gon to dragon alley (grandmother was too tired to come) and they entered Flourish and Blotts to buy his textbooks. Mito helped him search for his books while babbling about different subjects (Gon didn't listen though since he was still trying to comprehend how they magically appeared in the wizard street. He probably shouldn't think about it, but he never knew until yesterday that his aunt was a wizard and was shocked when she took her wand out a minute ago to make them appear in the wizard street.)

He took another book before looking around and noticing other children looking for books with either their parents or a sibling. A certain boy caught his attention though. "Gon, are you listening to me?" Mito asked angrily when she saw him staring at something. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at a pale white-haired boy who was following a tall man with long black hair. _'Veela…'_ But since Gon was a boy, she shouldn't be worried about the veela boy trying to control him, right? Or should she?

She lightly shook him causing him to look at her. "Try to stay away from veela girls, alright? If you let your guard down they can make you do the craziest things."

"Mito-san, why don't you sit at the Leaky Cauldron? I can see that you're tired. Don't worry, I can get my books myself and I call you when I'm done." He gave her his best smile.

Mito looked a bit wary of leaving him alone, but Gon reassured her that nothing would happen so she gave in and left him alone.

Gon rushed towards the white-haired boy, ignoring his aunt's started yelp, and pulled him into a corner of the shop. The boy gasped and got his claws out ready to attack before realizing that it was a boy of his own age and putting his guard down. "What do you want?" he asked, scowling and angry that this boy pulled him away from Illumi.

"Sorry for startling you." Gon grinned sheepishly. "Are you Hogwarts too?"

Killua blinked. "Uh yeah…"

Gon's smile widened. "I'm Gon. And you?"

"… Killua."

"Nice to meet you! Are your parents wizard?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah, everyone in my family is a wizard or witch."

"Oh. I'm the third wizard in my family. My mom was a mugg- uh mugg-"

"Muggle." Killua said when he noticed Gon struggling to say the correct term.

"Yeah, muggle, that's it! I was wondering if we could search for books together, since it's a bit hard on my own and Mito-san is resting now. It's so confusing this shop!" He looked confused.

Killua's eyes softened. He wouldn't mind helping Gon (and maybe, maybe, become his friend). _But,_ Illumi would without doubt not appreciate it if he saw him talking with another child (quoting Illumi, unacceptable.) He quickly scanned the shop and smiled when he didn't spot Illumi. "Sure, I can help."

"Yay!"

"Well, transfiguration book is here." He grabbed a copy of said book and gave it to Gon who stared at it with confusion.

"What's transfiguration?"

"I think it's something about turning one object into another." Killua said, looking thoughtful. "Like changing cups into mices or something like that… Mm, my mum explained it but I kinda forgot."

"Is it difficult?" Gon asked, looking really nervous.

"It's one of the hardest subjects… That's what they say, but I personally don't really think it's that difficult." Killua said nonchalantly, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, great, you're probably one of those wizards who thinks they're better than anyone else. Ohohohoho!" A loud voice said.

They looked into the voice's direction and saw a girl with curly blonde pigtails and pink eyes walking towards them.

"And who are you?" Killua asked, annoyed by the girl interrupting them.

"Bsicuit Krueger! A soon-to be student at Hogwarts!"

' _Great, we're going to the same school.'_ Killua thought with sarcasm.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gon Freecs and that's Killua!" Gon said, looking happy.

Biscuit nodded at him before staring at Killua. "Why you're staring at me, is there something on my face?" he snapped at her.

Biscuit shook her head calmly. "Nah, but you remind me of those magical creatures I once read in a fantasy book… What were they called again? Veela or something like that."

Killua blushed in embarrassment and hid his face with his hoodie.

"Ah yeah, Mito said that they can make you do the craziest things or something like that!" Gon added.

"If you're familiar with magical creatures, they're easily recognizable. " They both looked at Killua.

"…What?"

"You're a Veela?" Gon asked bluntly.

"One eight-veela." Killua corrected. "Got it from my dad…Can we now talk about something else?"

Biscuit shrugged. "So, want to search for books together?"

"Ne, Biscuit, is everyone in your family a wizard?" Gon asked her.

"Well, my dad's a wizard but my mom is a muggle."

"Oh, so we're kinda the same! My mom's a muggle and my dad's a wizard." Gon exclaimed.

"Cool."

Gon smiled. "I'm determined to become a wizard – like my dad- I want to find him."

"Ging Freecs? It's going to be practically impossible since he disappeared right after the second Wizarding war!" Killua said bluntly, his tone indifferent.

Biscuit shot him a look. Gon didn't look offended though. "I know, but I won't give up! I'm probably not going to be such a good wizard as you, since my mom's a muggle-"

Killua cut him off. "You do know that some of the best wizards are Muggleborn, right? There's a muggleborn wizard, I have no idea if you know her, Hermione Granger, and she fought in the second Wizarding war… I heard rumors that she was pretty smart during her time in Hogwarts."

"I've heard about her." Biscuit nodded.

"Of course I know aunt Hermione…"

Killua and Biscuit exchanged looks before looking back at Gon. "Aunt… Hermione?"

Gon nodded. "My dad also fought during the second Wizarding war; if I'm right my mother was friends with Hermione and didn't survive the war. After the war ended, he disappeared and left me with my aunt, Mito-san, she was so sad that she didn't have the will to live anymore, my mother was her sister y'know, and then Hermione took her in and we lived for a while with the Weasley-Potter clan before leaving for Japan and living at Whale Island. We still keep in touch sometimes."

"You're so lucky! You got to meet Harry Potter then!" Biscuit exclaimed in amazement.

"Uncle Harry? Uh-huh, I did." Gon nodded.

Killua coughed. "I don't want to interrupt you two, but we have some books to buy and if I don't hurry, my bro's going to get mad." ' _And punish me.'_ He shivered.

It took the three about twenty minutes to collect all their needed books. Mito and Biscuit's mother, May, joined them at the counter and smiled gently when Gon introduced Killua and Biscuit as his new friends who would also go to Hogwarts.

"Ne, Killua, do you really have to go now?" Gon asked sadly as they exited the shop carrying (heavy) bags filled with their schoolbooks.

Killua nodded his head. "I _really_ have to find my bro now." He sighed. "Man, my mom's gonna yell at me when she finds out that I stayed in the shop without my bro."

Gon looked away, feeling guilty. After all, he was the one who pulled Killua away from his brother. It's his fault if Killua doesn't know anymore where his brother is! "I'm so sorry Killua…"

Killua rolled his eyes and pointed at a young man with long black hair who stood a couple of meters away from them. "That's my brother, Illumi. See, I found him. See you at Hogwarts, Gon, _hag."_ He gave them a backhanded wave and walked towards his brother.

Biscuit fumed. How dare he call her a hag! She was the same age as him, for god's sake! May chuckled when she noticed the angry look on her daughter's face and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Something tells me you're going to be _very_ good friends with him."

Biscuit shook her head. "Never!"

"Let's go, Gon." When he lingered she grabbed his hand. "You'll see him again in Hogwarts, and who knows, maybe you be in the same house!"

Gon smiled. "You're right, Mito-san."

They arrived a small yet well-known shop, Ollivanders. This was the place where they would find the _most important_ thing that Gon and Biscuit needed for their studies, a wand. When they entered the shop, Ollivander, the owner, climbed down the ladder and smiled friendly at them. "Mito?" He smiled at her. "I can still remember the day where a eleven-year old you together with your sister entering this shop for a wand."

Mito smiled. "Yeah, it has been a long while."

"I heard about your sister's death. My condolences! I still remember when she entered her, having such a wild personality."

"You know my mother?" Gon interrupted.

Ollivander chuckled. "You're her son, right?"

"I'm Gon."

"And you?" Ollivander asked Biscuit who was standing close to her mother.

"Biscuit Krueger." Her mother answered for her.

"Ah, the daughter of Richard Krueger. Your father, I'm telling you, a really nice man." He looked kindly at the shyly smiling girl.

Biscuit's smile widened.

"These two." Mito gestured at the two children. "will be needing a wand."

"Of course." Ollivander bowed and the two kids shared a look, wondering if they should to the same.

Ollivander grabbed some random wands and gave the two kids each one. "Grip it firmly and wave it."

Biscuit started and took a step back when a glass on Ollivander's desk shattered. "I'm so sorry!"

Mito chuckled, took out her wand and muttered a simple, "Reparo." The glass reformed and Gon and Biscuit, also Biscuit's mother, looked amazed.

"Wizards and witches…. Are really something." May said at herself, chuckling.

"Well, not this one then." Ollivander snatched the wand away from Biscuit and nodded at Gon. Gon did the same as Biscuit, breaking the glass and Mito once again used a spell to reform the glass.

Ollivander snatched the wand away from him and scanned through the wand boxes, pulling out two other wands. This time, Biscuit didn't break the glass and the wand started to glow.

"Cool!" Biscuit and Gon said simultaneously.

Gon did the same and his wand also started to glow. Ollivander looked at them. "Well, you two found the right wand. "

Gon looked at his wand and smiled. It felt right.

They left the shop after that.

"See you at Hogwarts, Gon." Biscuit waved at him as she walked away with her mother.

"Yes, see you at Hogwarts!" Gon waved back and looked at Mito who smiled and took out her wand. They then disappeared and appeared back on Whale Island.

Gon sighed as he realized that he had to carry the heavy bags filled with schoolbooks upstairs. "Don't worry Gon, I have another way to carry them upstairs." His grandmother said, pulling out her wand.

She pointed the wand at the heavy bags. " _Wingardium Leviosa."_ She said and swished and flicked her wand. The bags began to rise and went upstairs, in Gon's room. Said boy looked amazed and his face showed it without doubt. His grandmother smiled at him.

"Don't worry, this spell is one of the first spells you're going to learn this year."

"Awesome!"

Gon went to his room and stared at the calendar. ' _Twenty days…. And then Hogwarts!'_ He smiled. He wished he could use a spell to make time go faster and finally be at Hogwarts, together with Killua and Biscuit and who knows, maybe more friends.

* * *

 **This chapter was supposed to be together with the first chapter, but something went wrong so I had to split them up. I just reread this chapter again before posting it.**

 **OMG, school's almost starting XO**


	3. Hogwarts express(first year)

**Discliamer: I don't own HxH and Harry Potter (I wish I did though...)**

* * *

" _if you're not in Slytherin, you have a big problem, young man."_

Killua just couldn't take his mother seriously. He was happy to be going to Hogwarts though, no assassin training until he returned home for Christmas. Alluka, who was standing next to her mother, felt a sudden pit of sadness growing in her stomach at the thought of not seeing her brother anymore. While she was thinking, Killua told her mother that he would certainly be in Slytherin before that he started listening to their father's "speech" and Milluki's happy "blabbering" (he said that he would use Killua's room to stock his anime stuff inside, but one glare from Killua was enough to make him change his mind.)

Killua reached out for Alluka's hand and squeezed it, smiling gently. "See you at Christmas, Alluka."

"S-See you…" she answered back, trying to hold her tears.

Killua ruffled her hair and despite his mother's protests (the train wasn't going to ride away yet) he stepped inside the train, more than happy to not be able to hear his mother for the starting school year.

(*O*O*O)

" _If you get into trouble, I send you a howler, got it?!"_

Gon gulped, knowing very well that his aunt wasn't lying. Mito's eyes softened and she pulled him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I won't be gone forever." He muttered against her chest, seeing in the corner of his eye his grandmother snickering.

He turned his head a bit and smiled widely when he spotted Killua with his family, he blinked in confusion. Killua didn't resemble his family at all! Most of his family was black-haired while that his father had the same hair color as Killua. He saw Killua saying something to the small black-haired girl before stepping into the train and his mother shouting something at him.

He also saw Biscuit talking with her parents, laughing at some joke they made. Then, Biscuit also entered inside the train. He saw another blonde-haired girl with a red headband talking to who was probably her older brother, looking as if she was about to cry.

He blinked when children and parents turned to look at Killua's family. "Why are they all staring?" he asked curiously.

"Those are the Zoldycks. They're a noble family who lives in Japan and if I'm not mistaken they're also a pureblood wizard family and also assassins." His grandmother explained. "People thought that they were Death Eaters but were proven wrong when the Zoldycks ended up helping us win the war."

"That's Killua's family!" Gon exclaimed.

Mito looked surprised. "Well, seems like you made some interesting friends."

"Can I go now? I want to say hi to Killua and Biscuit!" Gon asked, since Mito was still hugging him.

Mito hugged him even tighter. "I'm, so, so, so going to miss you!"

"Well, if it isn't Gon." A really familiar voice said. "Along with his aunt and grandmother."

They turned around and saw Harry walking towards them, followed by his son Albus and wife Ginny.

"Uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, Al! I've missed you!" Gon hugged all of them.

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair. "So, you're going to start your first year at Hogwarts?"

Gon nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I even made some friends while shopping for school material!"

"That's nice." Harry turned at Mito. "How are you, Mito?"

"Ah, I'm fine." She answered.

Gon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when James ran over to announce that he saw Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, snogging Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley's daughter and who would be starting her seventh (and last) year at Hogwarts. Teddy had already graduated two years ago and was currently training to become an Auror.

Gon and Albus went into a small chat while that most of Albus' family was discussing Teddy's and Victoire's relationship. It seemed that Albus would, together with Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, also start his first year. Which meant that Albus would join seven of his cousins this year: Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Louis, Fred, Roxanna and James.

"You should introduce me one time to your friends." Albus finished. "They have to know how awesome and handsome I am!"

"Well you're certainly not handsome as Louis and Killua." Gon said, only to tease him.

Albus looked offended before blinking. " _OUCH._ Louis I understand, but whose Killua?"

Gon grinned widely. "My new friend! Mm, I think I should introduce him to Louis sometime, he's also a Veela."

"Damn, those veelas are everywhere. How am I ever going to get a girl's attention?" Albus moaned.

"Since you're eleven, you need to focus on your studies instead of girls." Mito told him fimly with Ginny nodding in agreement.

Gon burst out laughing and Albus pouted. "Gon~" Rose came over and hugged Gon. "It's been a while!"

"Nice to see you again, Rose." Gon said, ruffling her bright red hair.

They chatted for a while before that Rose walked back to her parents, Hermione Graner and Ron Weasley.

"You two do fine." Ginny said, looking at both Gon and Albus. "No matter what house you end up in."

"And don't worry Mito, Gon has Albus with him to keep him out of trouble," Harry added. This time Gon was the one pouting and Albus the one laughing loudly.

Soon Gon, Albus and Rose hopped on the train, waving at their family. The train then began to move and Gon saw Uncle Harry walk along it, watching Albus' face. Gon turned to face his friend and noticed the sheer look of excitement on it. He saw Mito and grandmother waving at him and he waved back excitedly.

"So, where you're going?" Gon asked.

"Louis." Albus pointed towards the blonde who was waving at them excitedly.

"Go without me, I want to stay with my new friends."

Albus pouted. "You're not going to replace us, huh? Gon, we're your first friends!" He pouted again. "If you stop talking to me this year, I get mad."

Gon chuckled. "Don't worry Al, we're still and we'll always be friends. I just want to get to know my other friends better, you understand? I promise to sit together with you at breakfast!" He reassured him.

Albus looked relieved and nodded before making his way to Louis. Gon walked down the train corridor, looking for an empty compartment when he noticed a crying girl sitting in one. "Hey." He called, causing her to look up. "You're alone?"

The girl nodded and sobbed a bit.

Gon's eyes softened. "I'm looking for my friends; you can come with me if you want."

"R-Really?" she sniffed.

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah. I'm Gon, how about you?"

"M-My name is Retz."

"Nice to meet you, Retz! I hope we can become good friends!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the compartment, before continuing searching for Biscuit and Killua. They stopped in front of the last compartment in the train car.

Gon glanced into the window and smiled when he saw his friends. "My friends are in here." He said.

Upon seeing the look of fear on Retz' face he added quickly, "They're really nice, don't be scared!"

Retz agreed silently. Gon signaled her to follow him into the compartment, opening the sliding door and greeting his friends.

"Gon!" a girl with cute curly pigtails hugged him. "Nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you again, Biscuit." He said before looking at the white-haired boy who was staring out of the window and didn't even look up when the door opened. "Hi Killua!"

The boy named Killua looked up and raised a hand in greeting. "Yo." His eyes then travelled to Retz and he observed her. "What is that thing?" He asked rudely.

Retz looked down. "You're so rude!" Biscuit scolded him.

"Sorry about that." Gon apologized at Retz. "I'm sure he didn't want to be mean!"

"Oh yes, I did want to be mea-"

Biscuit pinched Killua's ear. "Shut up, rude boy." She then looked at Retz. "Hi, I'm Biscuit Krueger. And this boy here…" She glared at Killua who was whimpering and telling her to stop pinching his ear. "Is Killua."

"I-I'm Retz…" The girl stuttered.

Gon sat down next to Killua and Biscuit sat down next to Retz. "Killua," Gon started.

"Hm?"

"I didn't know you were from a noble family!"

This perked their interest.

"Noble?" Biscuit asked curiously.

"Yeah, the Zoldyck family, my grandmother said!" Gon said. "Apparently, they're a pureblood family and they're also famous assassins."

"A-Assassins…" Retz said, her voice a big high pitched, as she looked at Killua in fear.

"Don't worry, my father strictly forbid me to kill during schooltime." Killua said.

' _That's not so reassuring…'_ Biscuit thought. "So, do you use magic to kill your victims?"

Killua shook his head. "I don't know about my father and my brother, but I just use this." He transformed his nails in claws.

"Cool." Gon said, touching a claw with his fingertip.

The door to their compartment was thrown open suddenly, startling all of them. Gon jumped out of his seat, wanting to see who opened to door so rudely. A slightly older boy with dark hair, freckles and brown eyes grinned at him.

"Niisan?" Gon asked shockingly.

The boy frowned. "Don't use Japanese on me, Gon, you know I don't understand that language. Translate please."

"Big brother?" Gon asked again.

"That's better." The boy, named James Potter, grinned. "So this is where you've been hiding!"

"What are you doing here?" Gon asked.

"I wanted to check on one of my favorite siblings and see how you're doing on your first Hogwarts Express ride."

The three others watched the exchange between the two before making eye contact with each other. "Hey Gon." Biscuit started.

"Who's that boy?" Killua asked.

James seemed to finally notice the others and blinked. "Who are these three? Already made friends, Gony?" James fixed his stare at Retz who looked away shyly. Biscuit fidgeted near the window.

"Biscuit Krueger, nice to meet you." She smiled weakly before looking back out the window.

"R-Retz…" Retz said, not looking up.

"Killua Zoldyck." Killua said, watching James' face, curious for his reaction.

James held a blank face. "James Potter." He then looked at Gon and Killua, eyebrows kit together for a small moment before smiling. "Rumors that there's Veela blood running through the Zoldyck family, is that true?"

Killua groaned audibly. "It's as if everyone never heard of Veelas before."

James chuckled. "Oh, but I do have some cousins with Veela blood. I was just curious. Well see ya!" He laughed and walked out of the compartment, closing the door.

"Sorry about that guys." Gon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Big brother James is a bit weird sometimes."

"Mm." Was Killua's answer.

James popped his head back in the compartment. "Oh, before I forget-if you first years need something, Louis, Fred, Roxanne and I are about five compartments from you. Victoire and Molly are in the Prefect Carriage and Dominique is off with someone she calls her boyfriend, I bet she's going to break up with him next day, like always. Veelas, pft." He walked away.

"Sorry Killua." Gon said.

"For what?"

"Well, he said about ve-"

"Don't you dare use that word. I'm sick of hearing that of everyone. Unlike that Dominique person, I think it's a curse."

' _Can't wait to introduce him to Louis then!'_ Gon thought.

There was a knock on the compartment door, and an elderly woman popped her head in. "Anything from the trolley, sweethearts?" They glanced at the cart she was pushing. Biscuit and Retz took some Pumpkin Pasties and Jelly Slugs. Gon took a pack of Sugar Quills and Killua took a handful of Chocolate Frogs.

The woman complimented each of them on their looks.

"Oh honey, you're so cute with those pigtails! You're going to be a beautiful girl when you grow up!" She told Biscuit, who beamed at the compliment.

"Such beautiful hair! You're going to be a pretty girl when you grow up!" She told Retz, who blushed.

"You're adorable! I can tell you're a nice person! Wish I could take you home~" She told Gon, who blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"*gasp* You're such a cutie! I bet your mom is really protective of you, I understand, so cute!" She told Killua, who rolled his eyes and frowned.

When she left, Killua noticed the others staring at him looking as if they wanted to laugh. "What?!"

" _You're such a cutie!"_ Biscuit said in a high pitched voice.

" _I bet your mom is really protective of you!"_ Gon added. _"I understand, so cute!"_

Killua frowned when the other three burst out laughing. "Yeah, right, really funny…" He rolled his eyes and started eating his Chocolate Frogs.

They started talking about random stuff until they heard an announcement saying that they were arriving at Hogsmeade Station. Retz looked really nervous. Biscuit reached for her hand and squeezed it. "It's now or never, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Now or never." Retz replied, smiling a bit. They stood up and opened the compartment door.

Gon turned to face Killua and extended his open palm towards him. "Let's go, Killua."

"…." He laid his hand in Gon's. "Right behind you, Gon."

The four students left the train, ready for their first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoyed.**


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts(first year)

**Whoops, I forgot to mention which wand they got:**

 **Gon's wand is made of cedar wood and has a dragon heartstring in it.**

 **Biscuit's wand is made of oak and has a hippogriff feather in it.**

 **Killua's wand is also made of cedar wood, with a veela hair and a part of a dementors cloak in it. Yes, his wand is custom made, so he didn't need to go to Ollivers.**

 **Retz' wand is made of unicorn hair.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and HP.**

* * *

Gon got a look at Hagrid on their way to the castle. The three others were shocked at his height.

"H-He's tall," Retz stuttered.

"I think he's a giant," Killua said.

"They actually exist?" Biscuit asked shockingly.

"Duh, of course. But I think he's a half-giant since he's not tall enough to be a full giant." Killua answered.

"You sure know a lot about the wizard world." Biscuit observed.

"My two older brothers already went to Hogwarts and graduated, of course I know much, duh."

Hagrid noticed Gon immediately, walking towards him and the three others. Retz almost had a heart attack. She'd never seen someone so huge. They stared up at him.

"How yer doing?" he asked Gon in a jovial voice.

"Fine." Gon answered.

"Last time I saw you, you were a wee little baby."

Gon blushed and the three others tried to keep their laugh.

Hagrid looked at the other companions. "And you are?"

"Retz Sadie," said the blushing blonde.

"Biscuit Krueger!" Biscuit said proudly.

"Richard's daughter, huh?"

She nodded.

Killua sighed. "Killua Zoldyck."

"You'll be Illumi and Milluki Zoldyck's little brother then?"

He nodded.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Gameskeeper and Hogwarts Instructor. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Retz whispered.

"All right!" shouted the tall man. "First years, follow me! To the Sorting Hat!"

The first years followed Hagrid into the Great Hall, where the other students were sitting. Gon, Killua, Biscuit and Retz were in front of the line, which meant everyone could see them clearly. Killua and Biscuit stared unconcerdly in front of them while that Gon and Retz tried to hide behind each other. Finally, they were allowed to sit.

Professor McGonnagal stood up and cleared her throat, which made everyone go silent. "Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts. We encourage you to consider this as your second home-" Killua snorted. "We hope you make the best of your education so that you can lead happy and productive lives as wizards and witches. And now, let the sorting begin!"

The Sorting Hat, which no one noticed until now, started to sing.

"It's singing," Retz squeaked.

Gon and Biscuit were too shocked to even say something.

Killua rolled his eyes. "It always sings."

"Gon Freecs!"

Gon stumbled a bit as he made his way to the stool and gulped. He looked at the headmistress. She smiled and placed the hat on his head.

"Griffindor!"

Gon blinked. ' _Griffindor's not bad….. right?'_

He went to sit at the Griffindor's table and tried to control his breathing. He then smiled when he realized that he was sitting next to Albus.

"We're in the same house." The black-haired Potter said happily.

Gon chuckled. "See? You're not in Slytherin."

Albus sighed in relief. "Yeah, I have no idea what I would have done if I ended up in Slytherin."

"Slytherin's not that bad, though."Gon said thoughtfully. "People only dislike it because most Death Eaters were Slytherins."

"Hey Gon, do you think that your friends will be placed in Griffindor too?" Rose asked, wanting to join in their conversation. She was also placed in Griffindor and was happy that both Gon and Albus were in the same house.

"Mm… I'm not sure. Though…" He stared at Killua. "Something tells me that I won't be in the same house with Killua." He finished with a pout.

"Killua Zoldyck!"

Killua stood up. He sat on the stool and his eyebrow twitched when the hat started talking to him in a singy song voice; " _Oh, you're such a cutie,"_ it coos, and Killua just knows that it's trying to get on his nerves. _A cutie like you would do well in-_ "SLYTHERIN!" it yells and he angrily takes it off, barely refraining from using his claws to rip it in million pieces.

Even the fucking _Hat_ thinks he's cute.

Biscuit chuckled when she saw him taking a seat at the Slytherin table and glaring at the table. Gon looks a bit disappointed that Killua isn't in the same house as him but quickly shakes it off, it doesn't matter after all! They can still hang out even if they're in different houses!

"Retz Sadie!"

Retz whimpered and made her way to the stool. _You're a shy one, huh? You would do well in…_ "HUFFLEPUFF!" Retz ran, quite literally, away from the stool after giving the Hat back to the Headmisstress. The Hat was so scary… She sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Biscuit Krueger!"

Biscuit stood up and walked towards the stool, her face proud and showing no signs of fear. She sat down and the Hat was placed on her head. ' _Mm, interesting. You would do well in-_ "GRIFFINDOR!"

Biscuit didn't hide the excitement on her face and made her way towards the Griffindor table. "YAY! We're in the same house!" she yelled out excitedly, hugging Gon.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's great!"

"First-years will receive further information from their House Prefects later. Now, let the feast begin." The headmistress clapped her hands and suddenly the tables were filled with lots of different types of food.

Gon introduced her to Rose and Albus. After a while of talking, Gon suggested to go to the Hufflepuff table to stay with Retz (he noticed how scared the blonde looked to be with people she didn't know). "See! You're replacing me!" Albus whined. "What do they have that I don't?"

Rose smacked his head. "Idiot, you're not Gon's only friend. He has other friends too with who he can hang out if he wants to. Try to be more indepent and make friends on your own!" she scolded him.

Albus pouted. Gon laughed. "Don't worry, Al, you're still one of my best friends. And I'm sure we'll be sharing a room anyway, plenty of time to talk, right?"

Albus looked reluctant but then nodded. He understood that Gon also had other friends, but he still felt a _tiny bit_ jeaulous. When they were younger, Gon was the one who didn't want him to play with other people, but now the roles have been switched. He sighed. "Go on, that girl seems terrified, hurry before that she runs away."

Gon grinned at him and went to the Hufflepuff table with Biscuit in tow. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder. "You haven't lost Gon, Al. Just give him a bit space, right?"

Albus nodded and sighed before looking at his cousin. "Soooo, what are your thoughts on Scorpius Malfoy?"

(*O*O*O)

Meanwhile Retz was fidgeting on her seat, the other Hufflepuffs scared her, she didn't know them. She looked at the Griffindor table and saw Biscuit and Gon talking to a black-haired boy and a red haired girl. She then looked at the Slytherin table and saw Killua talking with a boy with blonde hair.

Too many people, she had to get out of here…

She felt someone pat her shoulder and looked up, only to have her breath taken away when she saw how beautiful the girl was who tapped her shoulder. The girl was obviously much older than her and she had strawberry blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Retz has ever seen. She also had pale skin which looked as if it could glow any moment. "Hi." Even the girl's voice sounded magical! "I'm Victoire. You're new here, right?"

"Of course she's new." Another girl said sarcastically. She had short black hair and green eyes.

"Y-Yes, I'm new here." Retz said almost in a whisper.

"Well, I'm Victoire Weasley and I'm a fellow Hufflepuff here! If you need help, just ask me, alrighty?"

Retz nodded. She already liked Victoire, she was so nice! "Thank you."

"No problem." Victoire grinned at her before continuing talking with her friends.

"Vic!" Victoire looked up and smiled when Gon hugged her. Behind him was Biscuit.

"Great to see you, Gon." Victoire smiled at him. "Are you going to spend Christmas here in England?"

He shrugged and pulled back from the hug. "I dunno, maybe Mito wants me to spend Christmas at Whale Island."

"What are you doing here?" Retz asked.

"You're not obliged to stay at your house's table during the meal," Biscuit said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Congratulations on being a Hufflepuff by the way!"

Retz smiled. "T-Thanks."

She moved a bit to make place for Gon and Biscuit to sit. "Is there anymore place?" Killua asked as he made his way towards them.

"Do the Slytherin's hate you?" Biscuit joked.

Killua shook his head and filled his plate with roast chicken. "Nah, it's just that they annoy me with their talking about blood traitors and mudbloods."

"What are mudbloods?" Gon asked.

"Muggleborns." Biscuit answered. "It's actually quite rude and mean to call a muggleborn a mudblood."

Victoire, who had been talking with her friends again, turned around. "You first-years wil be sitting together at the first-year table, a way of promoting friendship between the houses. The prefects explain later."

"Am I the only one who doesn't see a first-year table?" Biscuit asked as she looked around.

"They will place it in this night. You'll see it tomorrow during breakfast." Killua explained.

"You're really knowledgeable, honey." Victoire praised him, ruffling his hair.

Killua frowned and fixed his hair. "Thanks, I guess."

Victoire poked his forehead. "You're such a cutie!" she squealed.

"He's a veela," Gon explained.

"Really?" Victoire asked shockingly. "Then we're the same I guess. I'll see you all tomorrow! Gon, don't you dare causing trouble or I write a letter at aunt Mito!" She smiled at them before walking away with her friends.

"Hey." Daisy Flowerings, another new Hufflepuff, asked. The four turned to look at them. "What exactly is a veela?" she directed her question at Killua.

Killua frowned and looked away. "Not telling ya."

"Aw, come on, tell me, tell me!" Daisy whined.

"D-Daisy, if he doesn't want to tell you, you have to respect that." A girl with curly black hair and glasses said. If Retz wasn't mistaken her name was Marriete Jonshon and she was also a new Hufflepuff.

"Come on, Killua, it wouldn't hurt to tell them." Biscuit said teasingly.

"…"

"Then, I'll explain!" Gon stood up. And he magically transformed into a chibi and started explaining. The other first-years and some of the older students leaned in to listen.

When he finished he went back to "normal" and sat down at the table.

"Wowie, that's cool!" Marriete said in amazement.

"Mm." Killua said.

Daisy looked at the albino with admiration. "That's why you're so pretty!"

"It's not cool." Killua said dryly. "And I'm surprised you haven't heard of the term before, since there are some others with those traits here."

"Oh, I did know about veelas." An older boy grinned, showing his rather perfect white teeth. "It just surprised me that we have another one this year."

"Can someone please explain the rules of Quidditch!" Biscuit suddenly said. "I think it's an interesting sport and I want to know more about it!"

The older students jumped to explain the rules of Quidditch. Gon noticed from the corner of his eyes Killua leaving the room. ' _I hope he isn't mad at me…'_ He thought.

(*O*O*O)

 _Griffindor common room_

The prefects gave the new Griffindors simple, yet important informations. The Head of the House was Neville Longbottom ( **A/N: y'know, he's one of my favorite HP characters ;D).** If they had any problems his door would always be open for them. Proffesor Longbottom visited them yto say hello and introduced himself to the first-year Hufflepuffs.

The house ghost -To say that Gon and Albus were surprised that they had a House ghost would be a understatement, they were completely terrified and horrified to find out that there something like a house ghost. " _And why exactly do we need house ghosts? Are they trying to scare us?!" Albus had said shockingly._

" _Maybe he's friendly…" Gon had answered with a weak smile._

Anyway, the house ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, flew through the door when he heard his name being called and introduced himself to the shocked first-years. They were given Timetables, the dinner rules were explained and they were shown at their dormitories.

Gon shared a dormitory with four boys: Albus (What was better than sharing a room with your best friend?), a Brittan half-blood Nick Mugger, a little know it all named Don Scotts and a super sympathic Muggleborn whose name was Alexander.

Gon was incredibly excited. He already made so many friends! But for now he was a bit tired, so he only told them his name and some small things about himself.

He smiled when he saw that his baggage was already in their room. He unpacked his stuff and already prepared his uniform for tomorrow and placed his schoolbooks in his backpack. He then took out some sheets and a quill and a bottle of ink. "Need some sheets?" He asked Albus who was busy talking with Nick.

Albus glanced at him and shook his head with a small smile. "No thanks, I already have my own."

Gon nodded and started writing a letter at his aunt and grandmother.

 _Dear Mito-san and obaa-san,_

 _I'm currently writing this in the common room of… Griffindor! Yep, I'm a griffindor, that's good… Right?_

 _Anyways, Hogwarts is so awesome! Guess what? During the train ride I saw a crying girl sitting all alone and offered her to join me, Killua and Biscuit. The girl's name is Retz and I think(hope/want) that we're friends_

 _Killua's in Slytherin(I am a bit disappointed in that, because I wanted to be in the same house with him, but I'm kinda over it now :3)_

 _Biscuit is in Griffindor (Awesome! She's really cool!)_

 _And Retz' in Hufflepuff (P.S. During dinner we had to sit with her because she was scared to sit alone. And I talked a bit with Victoire, it's fun to see her again.)_

 _Fortunately for me, Al (He insists that I call him with his nickname, so don't start yelling at me to use his full name!) and Rose are also in Griffindor and even better: Al and I are sharing a dormitory together, yay!_

 _Don't worry about me getting in trouble, I won't (so please don't send me a howler, if you do that, my dear family, I will just die of embarrassment!)_

 _Take care of yourselves and write back please (once again, don't send a howler... I won't open it anyway!) and I'll try to write at least once a week, kay?_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Gon_

He placed his letter in an envelope and placed it on his bedside table. Tomorrow he would visit the Owlery before breakfast.

"Gon," Albus whispered.

"Hm?"

"Wer're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" Gon whispered in a yell.

Albus smiled. "Goodnight, Gon."

"Goodnight, Al."

He covered himself with his blanket and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **That was it :3**

 **Oh yeah: I know that the romance is slow, but hey, they're eleven in this story, and I think that's too young to think about crushes. So this story is a slowmance (slow+romance, get it? XD). I'm thinking of hinting things during year 3-7 (at least if I manage to get that far). Is that alright for you?**


	5. Owlery and jealousy(first year)

**I realize that it may be a bit confusing since I included so many people and some who are not familiar with the next generation may be confused XD So here's the list of the next generation children and who their parents are:**

 **Teddy Lupin is the orphan son of Remus Lupin and Tonks. He's a Metamorphmagus like his mother. He's dating Victoire Weasley and already graduated, studying for his career as Auror.**

 **Appearance:**

 **I imagine him to be tall with brown eyes and always changing his hair color whenever he feels like it XD**

* * *

 **Victoire Weasley:**

 **Victoire Weasley is the daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. She inherited her Veela genes from her mother. She's in her seventh(and last year) at Hogwarts and is dating Teddy Lupin.**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Appearance:**

 **Long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She's really pretty and gets unwanted male attention.**

* * *

 **Dominique Weasley:**

 **Dominique Weasley is the daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, she's Victoire's little sister. About this one I'm not too sure but I think she's in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She's a ravenclaw.**

 **Appearance: She has the Weasley hair (so red hair) and brown eyes, with freckles on her cheeks.**

* * *

 **Louis Weasley:**

 **Louis Weasley is the son (and youngest child) of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. He's in his third year at Hogwarts and he's in Gryffindor.**

 **Appearance: Louis basically looks like a male version of his Veela mother. He gets unwanted female attention.**

* * *

 **Molly Wealsey:**

 **Molly(II) Weasley is the daughter of Percy Weasley and some unkown woman .**

 **She's in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is best friends with Dominique. She's also a Ravenclaw.**

 **Appearance: I imagine Molly to have red hair just above her shoulders and brown eyes, but without freckles.**

* * *

 **Lucy Weasley: Molly's little sister. She hasn't started Hogwarts yet and her favorite cousin is Rose.**

 **Appearance:**

 **She has bright orange hair with freckles on her face.**

* * *

 **Fred(II) Weasley: son of George Weasley and unknown woman (I forgot her name but I know that she was the dark-skinned girl with who Fred(I) went to Hogsmeade before he well yeah…died.) He's a second year at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor. He hangs out a lot with James and Roxanne and he often pulls pranks with James.**

 **Appearance: he has his mother's dark skin and his dark hair is always combed neatly, He has his father's bright blue eyes though.**

* * *

 **Roxanne Weasley:**

 **Daughter of George Weasley and . She's Fred's twin sister. She's a second year and in Gryffindor.**

 **Appearance: She has dark skin, and dark ringlet, hair and sparkly blue eyes.**

* * *

 **Rose Weasley:**

 **Daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The sorting hat first wanted to place her in Ravenclaw, but after further thinking, decided that Gryffindor was where she belonged. Her favorite cousin is Lucy and she hangs out with her a lot and her best frenemie (best friend+enemy) is Scorpius Malfoy. (Ron probably wasn't so happy about that.)**

 **Appearance:**

 **She has Ron's hair color and eye color, but her mother's curls and brains.**

* * *

 **Hugo Weasley (Note: He won't really appear in this story since he hasn't started Hogwarts yet.):**

 **Son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He hasn't started Hogwarts yet.**

 **Appearance:**

 **He has Hermione's brown hair and eyes, his mother's brains and his father's keeper skills.**

* * *

 **James Potter:**

 **Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He's in Gryffindor and loves pranking people. He's in his second year at Gryffindor.**

 **Appearance: brown hair, freckles and green eyes.**

* * *

 **Albus Potter:**

 **Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and James' little brother. He's in Gryffindor and is a first year at Hogwarts.**

 **Appearance:**

 **He has his father's black (and unruly) hair and green eyes.**

* * *

 **Lily Potter: Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She hasn't started Hogwarts yet.**

 **Appearance: She has long red hair and green eyes.**

* * *

 **Scorpius Malfoy:**

 **Son(and only son) of Draco Malfoy and unknown woman (too lazy to look up, she never appeared in the books anyway and had 1 minute screen time during DH *shrugs*). He's in Slytherin and a first year at Hogwarts. He's best frenemies with Rose Weasley (best friend+enemy).**

 **Appearance: he was white-blond hair like his father.**

* * *

 **Lorgan Longbottom:**

 **Son of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom (In the movies Luna and Neville marry each other but in the books they don't. But since I ship them, I don't care.). I imagine him to be a Ravenclaw.**

 **Appearance: He has his mother's blond hair and blue eyes.**

* * *

 **Lysander Longbottom:**

 **Son of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. He's Lorgan's twin brother. He's in Hufflepuff and first year at Hogwarts.**

 **Appearance: he looks like his twin brother.**

* * *

 **The other people I didn't mention are probably just my ocs X3**

 **Discliamer: I don't own HP and HxH.**

 **Oh, btw, I noticed thet I spelled 'Gryffindor' wrong in the last chapter, I apologize. I fix it later (along with the couple of spelling mistakes I made.) And I saw an even huger mistake, I said that Gon's mother was a Muggle when I actually meant that she was a Muggleborn witch *facepalm***

* * *

Gon woke up extra early so that he could bring his letter to the Owlery. He took a bath, put on his school uniform and left the dormitory full of his sleeping roommates and ran to the Owlery.

Someone pulled at his robe and he turned around to see that it was Biscuit. "You're going to the Owlery, right? Let's go together."

He nodded. And they started walking towards the Owlery in a comfortable silence. "Who are your roommates?" He asked her suddenly.

Biscuit shrugged. "I didn't even bother to ask their names, they're a bit too diva like for me."

Gon chuckled. "I share a room with Al, Nick,Don and Alexander."

Biscuit hummed. "Lucky for you, we have a lot of lessons with the Slytherins."

Gon grinned. "Yay!" Before that his grin fell. "What about Hufflepuff?"

Biscuit gave him an apologetic smile. "I think Hufflepuffs have more lessons with Ravenclaws. So we won't see Retz much during our lessons."

"Aw." Gon pouted.

They soon arrived at the Owlery. They went inside and were surprised as they saw Killua. The boy stood at the window of the Owlery, watching as his owl flew swiftly off into the distance with four letters. He wrote three letters at his sisters, telling them that he missed them and other stuff like that. The last letter was for his father, to tell him that he was placed in Slytherin. Killua continued staring at the owl until he couldn't see the animal clearly anymore. His owl was now a speck in the blue sky. He turned away, only to bump into Gon and Biscuit.

"Ohayo, Killua!" Gon said, with Biscuit looking in confusion since she didn't understand what he said. "How is the Slytherin common room?"

"Alright, I guess." Killua answered coldly. To be honest he didn't pay attention when the head of Gryffindor introduced himself nor the house ghost. The boys in his dormitory weren't unfriendly, more even, they left him alone. Those bastards wanted to put a spell on him when he was asleep, but he ended up hexing them and told them that if they told anyone he would kill them. He was good at scaring people if he wanted to…

Biscuit walked closer at him and peered at him. "You look like something's wrong," she said.

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, I guess."

Biscuit's cheeks turned pink. "That's not what I meant! I mean, is everything okay?"

"How is it to have parents who love you?" Killua asked instead, his fingers brushing over the Slytherin tie. "Do you think that they would be mad or punish you if you ended up in a different house than they hoped for?"

Biscuit and Gon exchanged a look. "Even if I would've been placed in a different house, I know that Mito-san and obaa-san would still be proud of me."

"My parents would be proud of me even if I was placed in a different house. Why would they punish me?" her eyebrows knit together for a moment. "Would your parents be mad if you were placed in another house?"

"My family expects a lot of me, and they always told me that if I wasn't going to be in Slytherin I would be in trouble." He turned to stare at the window. "I don't think my parents love me…"

Biscuit and Gon were speechless for a moment before that Killua turned around and grinned. "Say, don't you have a letter to send at your parents?"

"And hurry up please, it smells like owl droppings." He added.

Gon blinked before grinning. "It smells almost as bad as James' bedroom!"

Gon an quickly gave an owl a letter to send at his family before that the three stepped into the main corridor. "Well, I guess that James's room stinks a lot then." Killua commented.

A few older students passed them, joking and laughing, not even giving the children a second look. "So, let's find out where Retz' hiding now!" Biscuit suggested, linking both her arms with theirs. "I'm guessing that she's hiding under her bed!"

"I think she's hiding under the dinner table of the first years!" Gon said.

"I'm guessing that she's hiding in the school library!" Killua suggested.

They grinned.

(*O*O*O)

 _School library_

"See?" Killua said as he knelt down and looked under a table, where Retz was sitting with teary eyes. "I knew that she was in the library."

"Retz, c'mon, get out of here. Let's go eat breakfast; you can sit at the Gryffindor table with us if you want." Biscuit said gently.

Retz shook her head and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Such a crybaby." Killua rolled his eyes.

"Retz." Gon started. "I promise I stay close to you, you can even hide behind me if you want."

Retz slowly got from under the table and wiped her tears away. "S-Sorry guys, I just get scared when I'm around lot of people."

"That's alright, we don't mind, _right boys?"_ Biscuit said.

"Mm." was Killua's answer. "How secluded did you live anyway, crybaby?"

Hence the reason why Biscuit pinched his ear again.

Retz held onto Gon's robes as they walked out the library. Marriete and Daisy walked past them, holding hands and giggling, with Daisy giving Killua a wink.

They walked towards the Great Hall. "Y'know, I once heard that if you ask the Sorting Hat can make you change houses." Biscuit said.

They all looked at Retz, making her whimper. She didn't like being the center of attention!

"Do you want to change from house?" Killua asked.

"W-What?"

"Do you want to, for example, be a Gryffindor?" Biscuit asked.

"Or a Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? Or do you want to stay in Hufflepuff?" Killua asked.

Retz started thinking. ' _I don't really like Hufflepuff because I know nobody except Victoire and next year she won't be in Hogwarts anymore. I don't want to be in Ravenclaw either, because I'm not smart enough and I will be alone. If I go to Slytherin I'll be with Killua and if I'll go to Gryffindor I'll be with Gon and Biscuit. So either Gryffindor or Slytherin is good.'_ "I-I want to go to either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Gon grinned. "Then, we'll go to Hagrid."

"Gon, after breakfast school starts." Biscuit reminded him.

"We'll go after school then!"

"We aren't allowed to be outside our dorms during nighttime, did you even listen to the rules, stuuupid." Killua said.

Gon pouted. "Then, when would be the right time to see Hagrid?"

"Obviously, I let you use my invisble cloak."

The three looked at him with shock. "Invisble cloaks are extremely rare these last times! And will we really fit in with us four?" Biscuit asked.

Killua shrugged. "I got it as gift from my brother. And I said: I let you use my magic cloak, which means that I won't use it since I don't need it."

"What do you mean you don't need it?" Gon asked.

"I'll explain later." Killua said.

"So, Hufflepuff table, Gryffindor table or Slytherin table today?" Biscuit asked.

"Gryffindor." Killua answered immediately. "Trust me, the Slytherins are horrible."

"Say, what do you think would be the easiest subject?" Biscuit asked.

Gon was half-listening to his friends about which subject was easier when someone pushed him and stepped on his robes. Unable to regain his balance, he'd fell face-first on the floor.

"PFt!" He heard Killua's muffled laughter.

Biscuit and Retz gasped and rushed to help him up. "Stop laughing, you jerk!" Biscuit yelled at the snickering Killua. "Someone pushed him!" She then proceeded to glare at a brown haired boy who was making his way towards the Great Hall.

Killua stopped laughing immediately. "You could at least have apologized!" Biscuit yelled at the boy, some students turned to look at her, startled. The boy ignored her.

" _Petrificus Totalus."_ Killua called out calmly, pointing his wand at the boy. The three others, and the students around them, watched in shock as the boy's entire body froze, his mouth open in shock and one foot above the ground awkwardly. Killua walked around the boy and came so close to the boy's face that he could barely see the other students stopping to look at them. "Stop being a git." he whispered furiously. "You obviously made him fall on purpose. Explain why or else I'll hex you."

"No, Killua, let him go!" Gon shouted.

"B-But, he made you fall on purpose, he should pay!"

Gon gave him his brightest smile, shocking Killua. "I know, but I'm not hurt, am I? Just let him go Killua, using magic in the hallways is forbidden, you know?"

Killua sighed and waved his wand, realising the boy from the bind.

The boy glared at the four. "You disgust me, you think you're better than everyone else because…" He looked at Gon. "You're the son of Ging Freecs." He looked at Biscuit, who gave him a furious glare. "Are the daughter of Richard Krueger." He looked at Killua. "And you, because you're the son of the Zoldycks and of Veela heritage." He then looked at Retz. "And what are you, _mudblood?"_ he asked the trembling girl mockingly.

Some students gasped.

"You know." Killua said dangerously calm. "You're like a computer bug." He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a step closer towards the boy. "And you know what I do with computer bugs? I _kill them._ Now get out of my sight, before I really kill you."

The boy looked terrified for a moment before shotting a glare at Gon and disappearing in the Great Hall.

"What a jerk!" Biscuit said angrily. "He called Retz a you know what and and, UGH! What's wrong with that boy?"

"Too bad for you but he's in Gryffindor and a first year." Killua said.

"WHAT?! No! What is someone like him doing in Gryffindor?" Biscuit sighed before placing a hand on Retz' shoulder. "You're alright, Retz? Ignore what that boy said; he's a good for nothing jerk who's jealous of others."

Retz nodded.

Hagrid made his way towards the four children. "Yeh aright?" he asked Gon. "Yeh took a pretty nasty fall."

Gon grinned. "Don't worry, it didn't hurt that much!"

"Let's look at the bright side." Killua said, a sly smirk on his face. "You're famous, you will be called: _the face-planting first year."_ He burst out laughing with some other students who walked past them.

Biscuit fumed and walked towards him, pinching his ear hard. "One word, just one word that makes me angry and you won't see the sunlight anymore, get it?" she warned.

"Ow, ow, okay, I get it, let go!" Killua whined, waving his arms frantically.

"Hagrid, may I ask you something?" Gon asked, ignoring Biscuit and Killua. "Can we visit you later? I have to ask you something."

Hagrid blinked. "Oh? An' when ex'ctly would yeh visit me? Today is yeh first school day, I don't think yeh would have enough time to visit me."

"We come after schooltime." Gon grinned. "Don't worry, we won't get caught!" He added quickly when he saw Hagrid's worried face.

"Alrigh' then, but if I was yeh, yeh should now go eat breakfast because it's almost time for school!" He walked away.

"Breakfast…." Gon muttered. "OH, AL! Sorry guys, I promised to eat breakfast with Al, is that alright for you?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Killua said.

Gon walked into the Great Hall and was shocked when an angry Albus walked past him. "Al!" He followed him outside.

"You said you would sit with me today, you promised." The boy muttered. "But you didn't come! I bet you think you're too good for me because you managed to make new friends."

"Al, that's not true! It's just that I went to the Owlery and then went to the library with Killua and Biscuit to search for Retz and-"

Albus cut him off. "Exactly, you've been hanging out with them more than me! Remember the letters we send each other, we promised each other that we would hang out during Hogwarts together and have lots of fun, and now it's barely our first day and you're already hanging out with people you barely know. If you don't want to be my friend anymore, just say so."

"Al."

"Leave me alone!" Albus walked away, leaving behind a surprised Gon.

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I talk with him. He's just jealous." She gave him a reassuring smile and ran towards Albus.

Gon sighed and went back into the Great Hall, going to the Hufflepuff table and sitting next to his other friends. "We saw." Killua said as he passed him the orange juice. "Your friend is jelly~"

Gon sighed. "Your hair is a complete mess," Retz suddenly said, pointing at Killua's hair. The boy's hand went self-consciously on top of his head. "Smooth it down a bit and it'll be fine. And Gon, your tie's all wrong."

Biscuit burst out laughing as the two boys groaned and fixed their hair and tie respectively. She then looked at her timetable. "Gon and I have Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against Dark Arts, Herbology, and History of Magic and Charms."

Killua took out his timetable. "Potions, History of Magic and Charms, Defense Against dark Arts and Herbology and Transfiguration."

Retz also consulted her timetable. "Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic and Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration."

"Oh, that means that Gon, Killua and I are in the same Defense against Dark Arts classes. And Killua and Retz are in the same Herbology and Transfiguration classes then." Biscuit beamed.

"That's nice." Gon grinned.

"Great." Retz said. She was glad that she wasn't alone in her classes. In two of her classes she would be with Killua!

"Yeah, fan-bloody-tastic," Killua mumbled absentmindly, stuffing his mouth with French toast.

"Too bad we aren't in the same house." Gon said thoughtfully. "It would be even more fun if we were."

Killua shrugged. "You can't have everything in life."

"Hi, hi!" daisy walked over and sat down next to Killua. "Care if I join you?"

"You already did." Biscuit mumbled, sipping from her orange juice.

Daisy was a pretty girl with sparkling green eyes and curly blond hair that reached her shoulders. She was like Retz a Hufflepuff and even her roommate. "Did you already meet a prefect?" she asked them.

Killua shook his head. "I maybe did, but forgot all together."

Daisy giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. "You're so funny, Killu~" She placed her hand on his.

"I didn't even say anything funny…."

"Well, I've met a Gryffindor prefect." Biscuit said. "Her name's Anna. Anna Smith."

"Oh." Daisy's smile fell. "That _slut?"_

Gon and Retz spit out their drinks in shock. Daisy continued, "My sister is in the same house as her. She snogged all the boys in her year and also girls. I think she even started snogging fourth-years, third-years and even second-years and first-years!"

"She seems nice." Biscuit said firmly.

"Of course she was acting nice to you." Daisy said. "I suppose she wants to find some new targets. Killu, Gon, I'm warning you; don't get to close to her."

Retz couldn't believe that Daisy was saying this, she always thought that Daisy was a nice, lighthearted and innocent girl. But it seemed that she was wrong… From the expressions on her friend's faces she could tell that they thought the same.

"D-Do you even know what you're saying?!" Biscuit snapped. "You don't even know Anna! You have no right to call her that-"

"My sister said-"

"If you sister jumps in a volcano would you do the same?!" Biscuit stood up. "Gon, Retz, Killua, let's go."

The three others stood up. Daisy grabbed Killua's arm. "Why are you so mad? I was just stating a fact!"

Biscuit looked scandalized. "A fact? A FACT?! You were calling her a slut and badmouthing her and you barely know her! That's it, next time don't even come sit next us and-"she pulled Killua away from Daisy. "Leave him alone!"

Daisy opened her mouth to say something, but didn't when Mariette placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Mariette gave them an apologetic smile and then whispered something in Daisy's ear. Daisy left the Great Hall and Mariette whispered a quick, "Please forgive her! She's actually a really nice girl!" before running after her friend.

Biscuit turned back to Gon, Retz and Killua. "Sorry, but I don't like it when people talk bad about other people when they barely know each other and Anna is really a nice girl…"

"It's alright." Retz reassured her. "You had every right to get mad." Retz actually thought that Biscuit was amazing. She was nice, and wasn't scared to tell people her opinion.

"Wow," Gon said. "The way you were telling Daisy off was kinda cool, Biscuit!"

Killua whistled loudly. "Perhaps I now know not to mess with you…."

"Thanks guys, but I don't think that what I did was cool…" Biscuit answered solemnly.

They sat back down on their seats and continued eating breakfast. A few minutes later, all the students looked up when owls of different types flew inside. The first-years let out gasps of happiness.

A small owl sped towards the first-year table and landed right in front of Killua. Killua laughed, a happy blush on his face as he patted the owl's head. "Valentine, great to see you again!" Valentine hopped around happily. "I have only been gone for a day and you're already acting like this, you silly owl!"

"Is she yours?" Gon asked curiously.

"Aren't owls really expensive?" Biscuit asked.

"Mm, I guess they are, my mother brought it for me when I was been a "good boy"." Killua took the envelope(s) out of the owl's beak and placed them on the table. He then pulled out four envelopes from his bags. "I'm surprised that they answered so fast though, since I've only send the letters this morning. Here Valentine." The owl refused to take the envelopes. "Alright, you can stay with me for some minutes."

"She's beautiful." Retz said, smiling.

"So, why did you name her Valentine? Were you in a lovey-dovey mood while naming her?" Biscuit asked teasingly.

Killua shook his head. "My little sisters wanted to name her like that so I agreed."

"You have little sisters?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, three."

Gon stared at Killua's owl with amazement. He'd always wanted to have his own owl and asked Mito to buy one for him on his tenth birthday. Mito had said embarrassedly that owls were too expensive and that they didn't have enough money yet.

"Back at home, she would always follow me everywhere I went." Killua laughed as Valentine pecked his hand.

"I wish I had my own owl," Biscuit said with a pout. "My father says that I can't have one because I'm irresponsable, how unfair!"

A medium-sized owl flew towards Gon and landed on his shoulder, a large envelope in her beak.

"Oh come on! Even Gon has his own owl!" Biscuit moaned.

Gon shook his head. "This is my obaa-san's owl."

"What's an obaa-san?" Retz asked.

"Obaa-san means grandmother in Japanese." Killua explained. "Say, what nationality are you two anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Britain." Biscuit answered.

"French." Retz answered shyly.

Killua hummed. "What's the name of your gran's owl?"

"Margarete." Answered Gon, gently taking the envelope from the owls' beak and opening it.

 _Dear Gon,_

 _I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!_

 _GRYFFINDOR?! Of course that's good!_

 _We're back home so send your letters at Whale Island,alright?_

 _I expect to hear news of you soon._

 _Oh yeah, grandmother said that she's proud of you and hopes that you have a great time with your friends._

 _Have a lovely day (and don't you dare cause trouble! There are numerous Weasleys who would happily tell me if you caused trouble!)_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mito_

Gon grinned. He took out a sheet and scribbled quickly:

 _Got your letter, thanks and don't worry, I'm having a great time._

 _Today is the first school day so I'm a bit nervous!_

 _Don't worry though, I do my best :D_

 _P.S. Don't send a howler!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Gon_

He gave the envelope at Margarete, who placed them in her beak and flew away.

Valentine was nuzzling up against a laughing Killua. Biscuit stared at them with jealousy and Killua noticed.

"I'm guessing you live in London, huh?"

"Hm." Biscuit's eyes were still fixed on Valentine.

"I'm sure Valentine wouldn't mind picking up letters from your parents and vica versa."

Biscuit gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Killua turned to Retz. "And what about you? I can also let Valentine drop off letters to your family."

Retz shook her head. "There's no need, my brother told me that he didn't want me to bother him with some stupid letters."

Biscuit let out a gasp and there fell a painful silence.

"Oh, okay then." Killua said, obviously not knowing what to do.

"Well…" Biscuit took out an envelope. "I wrote this one for my grandfather- he lives at the mansion right next to my parents. You think that Valentine would want to deliver this?"

"Of course." Killua took the envelope from her and gave it it to Valentine, who took it along with Killua's envelopes.

"Uh, doesn't she need to know the street my grandfather lives?"

"Valentine got trained for this kind of stuff, she find your grandfather soon, don't worry."

"Don't worry, owls are very inteligge." Gon reassured Biscuit.

" _Intelligent._ Not intellige." Killua corrected. "You suck at English, Gon."

Gon laughed it off nervously.

* * *

 **I'm ending this chapter here.**

 **Answer to is a flying cookie 22: Thankies X3**

 **And alrighty, I put some information about the children to not make any confusion anymore. And how Harry knows Gon will be explained in next chapter :3**


	6. Punching Jason and fighting trol(year 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and/or HP.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

After finishing breakfast a Gryffindor prefect, Anna, lead the first years Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to their first class- Potions. Gon sat with Albus during Potions and Biscuit sat with Rose. Rose and Biscuit seemed to get along well while that Gon was trying to get Albus to talk with him, but the boy ignored him, clearly still mad. Gon sighed and decided to listen to the teacher. The teacher was the head of Slytherin, a man named professor Slughorn.

The fact that Gon had made his cauldron set on fire by adding too much dragon scales, didn't surprise the young Freecs at all. ' _Seems like I know which my worst subject is.'_

No never mind, Transfiguration was his worst subject…

Or maybe he sucked even more at Defense Against the Dark Arts. The teacher, Proffesor Macmillan, gave them some demonstrations of the spells they would be learning in their first year. After that, he paired them up to do some wand movements and during the last ten minutes, try to do the Knockback Jinx-Which only Killua managed to do correctly. Perhaps he should ask Killua to teach him some spells….

After that it was time for Herbology in Greenhouse one. Professor Longbottom greeted the young Freecs when he entered the Greenhouse. "How does he know you?" Biscuit whispered at him.

"He's friends with Uncle Harry," Gon explained. He then started looking around the room; there were many plants by the walls. Some students tried to touch one but when Pacifica Clarrens-A Gryffindor girl- got her fingers almost bitten off by a plant, they decided that it would be better to wait for instructions.

There was a long grey table in the middle of the room. The students stood on either side and Gon decided to go next to Biscuit and Pacifa since Albus walked away when he wanted to go next to him. Jason-the boy who rudely pushed Gon on the ground- was far behind him.-Gon was glad about that because Jason giving him disgusted looks was annoying.

Professor Longbottom took a huge cactus-like plant and placed it on the table. "Welcome to Herbology," He said, looking at each student with a smile. "I'm Professor Neville Longbottom. I'm also the head of Gryffindor but-"He lifted his finger. "I won't be biased to my house in any way; you're all the same to me."

He then told them that the plant on the table was a _Mimblus Mimbletonia_ explained about the plant. He spent a long part of the lesson having the new students introduce themselves and told them the types of plants they would be studying and what could be expected on the exam.

History of Magics was boring and Gon was sure that half of the class agreed with him. The only thing that prevented him to fall asleep was professor Bins's entering through the _wall._ He, along with some other students, shrieked in surprise. Biscuit had to kick him several times to remind him to stop gaping at the ghost professor. It wasn't a surprise that when the lesson was done that Gon was the first to get out of the classroom, running as if his life depended on it.

Charms was quite interesting.

After all the lessons ended he started walking through the hallways to search for Killua and Retz, they had to visit Hagrid after all. "I wonder where they are…" Biscuit muttered.

Her question was answered when they suddenly bumped into the people they were searching for. Retz fell on top of Gon and Killua fell on top of Biscuit. Biscuit let out a gasp of pain. "GET OFF! You're heavy!" She pushed him off her and stood up, whipping her robes with her hands.

Retz apologized quickly and stood up, giving Gon a helping hand to stand up. "Do you have the cloak?" Gon asked.

Killua nodded and held up a large blue cloak made of a dark, velvety material, before throwing it at Gon. "Get under it you three."

"You're joining us," Gon said, pulling Killua's hand and pulling him closer to them.

He let out a sigh. "Fine, but it's going to get cramped here with four people under an invisible cloak." He warned.

"You don't say…" Biscuit mumbled.

Gon threw the cloak over them and they started walking, rather awkwardly, out of the school. Retz was holding onto Gon's hand, squeezing it so tightly that Gon was sure that It'd snap. Killua was wrapping an arm around Biscuit's waist using his other hand to hold the cloak. "Ugh, this is so uncomfortable," Biscuit said in a whisper.

"We have no choice-" Killua was cut off when Retz tripped and almost fell down, but Gon and Biscuit got hold of her robes and pulled her up before that she was able to touch the hard floor. " _Merci,"_ she thanked them.

They were now outside, but didn't dare to remove the cloak, what if a teacher happened to be outside and saw them? They would be given detention. "Y'know, next time we should go into the Forbidden forest," Killua said nonchalantly.

"WHY?!" Biscuit asked, shocked. "It's dangerous!"

"Exactly, Hogwarts is so boring, I want some adventures." Killua pouted.

They soon arrived at Hagrid's hut and pulled the cloak off, knocking at the hut. "Hagrid, it's me Gon."

"Yeh came after all." Hagrid came bumbling out of his cottage, with fang right behind him. Gon put his hand in front of Fang to lick it. "Seems like Fang already likes yeh."

He told them to come inside, which they did. Gon edged through the door first, barely noticing the fire which had burned comfortably low.

They sat down on the chairs. "So, what's botherin you children?"

"Is it possible to change from house?" Gon asked.

Hagrid blinked. "Why would yer want to change from house, Gon? Gryffindor suits you perfectly!"

Gon shook his head and pointed at Retz. "We wanted to know if the Sorting Hat can make you change from house because Retz doesn't really like Hufflepuff." The girl nodded and looked down at the ground shyly.

"Retz." Hagrid smiled at her. "Stop worrying. If the Sorting Hat placed you in Hufflepuff, it means that yer fit there. Of course in the beginning it's a bit scary since you don't know many people in Hufflepuff, but yer'll be great."

Retz blinked before smiling widely. "Thanks, Hagrid!"

The children stood up. "Thanks Hagrid." Gon said.

"Don't mention it! Now go back before you get caught here! Hope yeh visit again." Hagrid shook their hands vigorously. They were a bit dizzy as they walked out.

"You aren't allowed to be outside at this hour." A voice said.

"Fuck," Killua mumbled. They took off the cloak and turned around to see a Ravenclaw prefect, Kurapika.

"T-Then what are you going to do, sir?" Retz asked nervously.

"In which house are you?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Gryffindor," Gon and Biscuit answered.

"Slytherin," Killua said.

"H-Hufflepuff." Retz replied.

"Then, I'm going to bring you to the head of your houses. Let's start with the two Gryffindor students. Follow me." The four children sighed, but followed the fifth year anyway.

"Look," Killua started. "We were just visiting Hagrid because we had something really important to ask! We were planning to go back to the dorms immediately after finishing talking with Hagrid. So…." Killua batted his eyelashes cutely and placed his hand on Kurapika's arm. "Can you _pleaaaaase, let us off easily this time. It won't happen again,_ I promise!"

"Killua is…flirting?" Retz muttered, Gon nodded.

"I think he's trying to charm him," Biscuit whispered.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Gon whispered back.

"I don't know. It's a fifty-fifty change."

They looked back in front of them where Killua was sweet-talking Kurapika. Kurapika coughed, but they noticed a small blush on his face. "Look, I'm just doing my job as prefect. You shouldn't have stayed outside this late…"

Killua shrugged. "At least I tried… And it almost worked!" He finished with cat smirk.

They soon were back on the shoolgrounds and were making their way to the common room of Gryffindor. "K-Kurapika…"

They turned around and saw a pretty girl with blue hair in a ponytail and wearing a Hufflepuff scarf running towards them. "Neon…" Kurapika said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"L-Looking for you…" She said shyly, looking down.

"Well, I'm busy now, so maybe we can talk later…" Kurapika turned around and was about to walk away but Killua stopped him.

"Why doesn't she get punished?"

"Because she's older."

"That isn't a valid reason!" Biscuit yelled.

"Oh, I know why." Killua crossed his arms and stared at him pointedly. "The only reason why she isn't getting punished, is because you fancy her, don't you? Is this some kind of 'I can't be with you because I have to focus on my future' kind of love story? Because if it is do you mind not doing it in front of me?"

Kurapika gave him an irritated look, but was clearly blushing. "I don't fancy her!"

Gon looked at Neon and saw that she was also blushing.

Kurapika massaged his forehead. "For a eleven year old you sure like talking much don't you…"

"Yes, and apparently I'm not as immature as you even if I'm many years younger than you!" Killua accused him. "You do know that what you're doing now is favoritism? Just wait, I'm going to tell the head of Slytherin so that he talks with the headmistress and then you won't be a ravenclaw prefec-"

"Alright, alright, you can go back to your dorms, I won't say anything to the heads of your houses." Kurapika stormed away, walking past Neon.

Killua smirked smugly and high-fived Biscuit and Gon. Retz was the only one who noticed the sad look on Neon's face when Kurapika walked past her. Neon sighed and walked away, in the same direction as Kurapika went.

(*O*O*O)

That night, when Gon was back in his bed he smiled. ' _Hogwarts is amazing…'_ He then turned to his right side and saw Albus sleeping with his back towards him. Gon stood up and shook him awake. Albus wasn't happy to be woken up. "What do you want, Gon?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Mm, yeah, Scorpius Malfoy."

Gon grinned. "So you did make some new friends."

"Yeah…"

"Then why does it bother you so much if I also make new friends?" Gon asked curiously.

Albus looked away. "It's just that… I'm scared that you will get closer to them and forget about me."

Gon chuckled. "I won't forget about you! More even, I'm going to make a schedule!"

"Schedule?"

Gon held up a finger. "Two times a week I will eat breakfast with you, I will sit next to you in two classes and I hang out with you three times a week!"

"Oh, erm, that's nice of you Gon."

"No problem, Al." Gon patted the head of the confused boy and went back to his own bed to get some sleep.

(*O*O*O)

Gon grew quite close with Killua, Biscuit and Retz the following weeks. Killua helped him during the Defense Against Dark Arts classes and Biscuit gave him a helping hand during the Potions classes. Jason was still throwing dirty looks at him during classes and Gon slowly started to get annoyed at the fellow Gryffindor. But he slowly started getting used to it. He was used from getting dirty looks from Jason when he answered questions correctly in classes and when his grades became better. But he made sure to keep Killua as far away from Jason as possible (last time he wasn't looking, Killua had his claws pointed at Jason's neck.).

Soon it was Halloween. Gon was walking in the hallways with his friends like usual. Jason and his friends were walking in front of them ( when Jason suddenly said, "I'm surprised that that Retz girl even has friends. She's a _mudblood_ , honestly. Who would want to be friends with a _mudblood_?"

One of his friends smiled nervously. " _Mudblood?_ No need to call her that…." He glanced nervously behind him where Gon, Killua and Biscuit were glaring daggers at Jason's back.

Retz' face was filled with tears as she ran past Jason and his friends. "She also heard what you said," A boy said to Jason. "Do you have a problem with Muggleborn children?"

Gon ran past them before stopping in front of Jason, blocking his way. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled. "First of all, the proper word is a Muggleborn, you git! And she does have friends! You seriously should consider getting glasses if you can't see that!"

Jason had a smirk on his face. "So? What are you going to do, Freecs?"

"Gon," Biscuit said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Gon didn't listen to her and glared at Jason. He had had enough. Never did he meet someone who managed to piss him off so much as Jason. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me, but leave my friends alone!"

The loud exchange between the two caused some students to turn around and watch with curiosity and worry.

"Gon Freecs," Jason said tauntingly, taking a step forward. "You probably think you're so _perfect!_ " He paused. "I'm going to tell everyone what you truly are."

"My name is Gon Freecs, I'm an eleven year old Gryffindor student, I love fishing, making friends and helping people. And, uh, my worst subject is Potions. There! That is what I'm truly am." Gon said innocently. Students burst out laughing and Killua and Biscuit face palmed.

Jason's eyebrow twitched. "That's not what I meant, you idiot! I mean that you are a filthy, good for nothing, half-breed! Werewolf brat! And your mother had to know better than to marry a werewolf who would disappear after the war anyway!"

Loud gasps were heard. Gon looked surprisingly calm. "What did you just say?"

"That you're a filthy half-breed and your father isn't any better."

Biscuit let out a small scream and Killua yelled, "Take that back, you bastard!"

Gon turned around and walked away. "Let's go, Killua, Biscuit, we have to search for Retz."

Killua and Biscuit exchanged worried glances before following him.

"Oh, look, the filthy half-breed is running away-"

He was cut off when Gon turned around and punched him in his face. He fell on the floor and Gon looked down at him with emotionless eyes. "If I was you, I wouldn't mess with people who are stronger than you." He then made his way to the girl's bathroom, followed by Killua and Biscuit.

"That was a nice punch!" Killua praised him.

"Thanks I guess… It felt good." Gon said calmly.

They entered the girl's bathroom and heard Retz crying in a stall. "Retz, get out." Biscuit said. "You're not a _mudblood_ , don't listen to what he said."

Retz finally came out of one of the toilets, sobbing. Suddenly the door opened and a _troll_ walked in. "The fuck?" Killua screamed as it cornered them by the sinks. "Can I kill him?"

"NO!" Gon said. "We'll beat him the same way Uncle Harry, aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron did."

"Great, history is repeating itself…" Biscuit mumbled.

"What exactly did the golden trio do to beat it?" Killua asked, eyeing the troll.

"I think they first started throwing things at it." Gon said. He and Killua jumped behind the troll and started throwing their schoolbooks at him.

"This is ridiculous; I can just use a spell to stop him." Killua muttered.

Biscuit and Retz slowly walked away from the sinks while the troll was distracted by Gon and Killua. The girls were almost by the door to call a teacher when Biscuit noticed the troll swinging it's club at Killua.

Killua smirked. "It's finally getting interesting-HEY!" Biscuit ran towards him and pushed him on the floor as the troll swung its club. It barely missed them. "B-Baka! You didn't have to help me!" He yelled at Biscuit who was on top of him.

The pink-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "So much for saving your life…" Then, the troll picked her up by her waist with one of its oversized hands. "WAAAAH!" She kicked the troll on its nose. It dropped her in surprise and she landed on her butt. "OUCH!" She scooted away from the troll when it lifted its club to bash her. "Trolls are much nicer in animation movies…"

"Biscuit!" Retz yelled worriedly.

Gon wrapped his arms around a trembling Biscuit and they rolled away when the troll's club hit the floor.

Killua clicked his tongue. "That's enough, this is getting boring anyway." He pointed his wand at the club. " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The club levitated into the air and landed on the troll's head. Gon and Biscuit rolled out of the way as the unconscious troll fell.

Retz looked at Killua with surprise. " _C'etait pas mal, Killua!"_ She complimented him. Gon helped Biscuit standing up.

"I never look at trolls the same way again…" She muttered, glaring at the unconscious troll.

The teachers rushed in. "What is happening here?" professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Basically the troll left the dungeon and ended up trying to kill us. We managed to stop him with the levitation charm." Killua explained. "This has happened before, hasn't it?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I never thought this would happen to first year students again…. Anyway, you all get five points for sheer dumb luck. Not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

The Quartet exchanged smiles and left the room. "I wonder how aunt Mito will react if I tell her this…" Gon muttered.

Killua placed his hands on the back of his head. "If my mom finds out about this I bet she will become even clingier and protective, man…"

"You know, if I didn't push you on the floor you wouldn't have survived…" Biscuit said proudly.

Killua scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm an assassin… I could have easily dodged that, _hag…"_ Biscuit scowled and prepared to pinch his ear. "But…" Killua smiled at her. "Thanks anyway. _You're an angel."_ He finished his phrase in Japanese, which only Gon understood.

"Oh you're welcome," Biscuit said confusedly, wondering why he finished his phrase in Japanese.

They then went back to their dorms.

A seventh year Gryffindor with green eyes and blond hair stared at them with a wide smile. "I think I know who I'm going to ask to help me, hehe."

* * *

 **That's it X3**

 **Answer to S: Thanks X3**

 **Answer to Is a flying cookie 22: Glad that I was able to help X3**

 **And here's the new chapter ^^**


	7. Christmas holidays (first year)

**Double update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and HP.**

* * *

It was the Christmas holidays and Gon was heading back home. In the corridors people were still talking about the last quidditch match, Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw, and debeting on how it would affect the outcome of who would win the cup.

"So Ravenclaw won," Killua said as the two of them headed to the train, "and I'm pretty sure that Slytherin is capable of smashing Ravenclaw."

Killua was also heading home for Christmas, as were Retz and Biscuit.

They all entered the train and found an empty compartment to sit in.

"I'd like to try for a position next year," Killua said, "don't really mind which one."

"I'd like to be seeker." Biscuit said.

They continued their talk of quidditch. They then started talking about their Christmas holidays.

"If you need to escape your family," Gon said to Killua, "feel free to run away to Whale island."

Killua gave a small smile before replying, "Thanks Gon, I think about it."

(*O*O*O)

The train finally came to a halt and all the students walked out of the train and onto the platform, gathering their things.

Killua and Gon continued their conversation as they went to line up to go through the gate.

Biscuit spotted her parents. "See you after Christmas" she told them, running off.

Retz saw her brother and hugged the two boys. "See you after Christmas."

She walked away. Killua shoved his hands in his pockets and inspected the place. "Well, I don't see them yet so we can stay together for a while."

"Gon!" Gon heard his aunt from the left.

Gon turned and smiled up at her. "Hey Mito-san," He said.

"It's great to see you again Killua." Mito said, patting the boy's head.

"um…yes, uh, aunt Mito."

"I'll see you after the holidays," Gon told his friend. "keep out of trouble."

"Pretty rich coming from you." Killua grinned at him. Gon smiled abck and attempted to hit him, but Killua dodged it easily. The white haired boy then spotted his brother and muttered something under his breath before heading towards him, waving at Gon.

"See ya!" Gon said.

"Bye," Killua said, then turned away and went over to greet his brother.

"How was school?" Mito asked him, hugging him tightly.

"Aright," Gon answered, face muffled by breasts.

At that point, Albus and Lily came running from between the crowd and over Gon and Mito.

"Gon!" Lily yelled out and hugged the boy tightly, "I got your letters! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

Lily! Albus!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked towards them with Harry. "don't you two ever run off like that! You could get lost!" She then turned to Gon and gave him a hug. "Hi Gon."

"Hey aunt Ginny," Gon said, hugging her back.

Ginny and Harry then greeted Mito.

Before any more words could be exchanged, James appeared.

"Hey mum, hey dad, hey aunt Mito." He said, giving the three adults a quick hug.

They all said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions as they exited the train station. "See you at Christmas!" Albus waved at Gon, who waved back.

They arrived at their car and Gon put his bags into the boot and took his seat inside. Gon sat at the back of course, Mito refused to let him sit in the front much to his dismay.

"Well Gon," Mito said as she drove. "Since you're now going to school in England, I figured that we must live well yeah, in England."

"We're not living at Whale Island anymore?" Gon asked, blinking.

Mito nodded. "I didn't sell our house at Whale Island though, we can go to Whale Island during the summer."

Gon sighed in relief.

"So Gon, why don't you tell more about your friends?"

Gon then started talking about his friends, and Mito listened with great interest.

After a half hour, they pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car was parked into the garage, Gon jumped out. He took his bag from the boot and ran into the house. The house wasn't big but not small either, it was normal. The house had two stories. Gon's bedroom was on the second floor. His room was near the stairs. There were also two guest rooms on the second floor. Gon smiled. He could invite his friends to come over one day… He also saw a field nearby. It was surrounded by trees at the edge of a forest where he could fly.

Gon placed his bag in his room and then went to the living room where he saw his grandmother reading a book. "OBAA-SAN, I'M BACK!" His grandmother looked up with a smile and hugged him back.

"Dinner's ready," Mito announced.

(*O*O*O)

While sitting in the limousine, Killua made sure to sit as far away from Illumi as possible. Illumi was staring at him with an unreadably look. "Don't fucking stare at me!" Killua snapped. "If there's something you want to say, just say so!"

"Killua, watch your language, it hurts me that you use words like that when you're still an innocent eleven year old."

"How many eleven year olds do you know that are able to rip out hearts?"

"You made friends." It wasn't a question, but a statement. And the atmosphere in the car changed noticeably.

"N-Nice change of subjects."

"I thought I told you not to make friends."

"I-I…."

The limousine parked in front of the house(they brought a house in England). There were already a couple of black cars parked up in front of the house. Killua was too impatient to wait for Canary to open the door, so he just opened it himself and stormed past the girl. He lived in a large five floor house. He rang the bell and waited for someone to open it. His overly attached mother opened the door.

"There you are Kil!" The woman beamed when she saw her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I've been so worried about my baby! Why didn't you write any letters to me? Only to father! So mean!" She blabbered. "I even thought about sending you a Howler…"

Killua's face became paler than usual. He mentally noted to start writing letters at his mother.

"Sorry, next time I write some letters to you," Killua lied.

Hearing the noise of the front door, Alluka came to greet him. "Oniisan! I've got your letters! Hogwarts sounds like fun!" She ran towards him and hugged him.

Killua raised an eyebrow. What he wrote about Hogwarts in his letters wasn't exactly something nice. He stepped inside (with Alluka still hugging him) and ignored Illumi who was walking behind him, which slightly amused him.

"Father is looking for you, he wants to talk to you." Illumi said.

Silva rarely talked with his children. If he did, it was mostly business related. Whatever Silva wanted to talk Killua about would definitely be Zoldyck related. "Alright, I'll go see him now. Alluka, I come to your room later, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay, but be quick! Kaullo is starting to get impatient!" She ran upstairs.

Killua sighed and made his way to his father's personal workspace.

(*O*O*O)

Gon woke up on Christmas morning to find his stocking at the end of the bed filled with presents. He sat up and reached for them, starting to unwrap his gifts.

Gon opened the one from Killua first. It was a golden sneakoscope and looked very expensive. Gon hoped that it was the same value as the large assortment of Weasley' Wizard Wheezes products he had gotten for the boy.

He then opened one from Albus, wich contained a variety of different candies in them. Biscuit got him ttwo books which had to do with the defeat of Voldemort and Retz also got him a book, but to do with Quidditch. From his grandmother he received a pack of exploding snap cards and from aunt Mito wizard chess(he'd been begging for it since playing it with Uncle Ron).

"Gon, breakfast!" Mito said, walking into his room. "Nice sneakoscope. Who got it for you?"

"Killua," Gon replied.

They quickly ate breakfast, got dressed, got into the car and drove to the burrow.

On the way, Gon started reading the book Biscuit got him. He was so focused on the book that he didn't notice that they had arrived.

"Gon, we're here," mito said, causing the boy to look up. It took him a couple of seconds to realize where 'here' exactly was.

He closed the book and got out of the car, grinning when cold wind kissed his skin. He hoped that they could play in the snow later…

Anyway, they walked quickly in the burrow since it was very cold outside, despite the winter coats they were wearing.

Molly Weasley, who opened the door, hugged him. She was also fussing over him as she hugged him.

"Merlin! Gon, you're far too skinny," the woman said as she hugged him, "you need some feeding up."

"Honestly Molly," Gon heard his aunt say, "You're talking to him as if he's never been fed."

As the adults talked, Gon slipped into the room where a lot of the other family was. He sat down on the couch and continued reading the book about Voldemort. Sometimes family members would ask if he was up for a game of hangman, exploding snap or wizard's chess. He would usually agree since he was too focused on the book.

(*O*O*O)

Christmas dinner was held outside as there were so many people. Someone had cast a large bubble around the table so warm air would stay in.

Gon found himself squished in between Rose and Albus. His aunt was sitting right across from him.

"Rose, I think Scorpius has a crush on you." Albus said a bit too loud.

"WHAAAT?! THAT MALFOY BOY?!" Ron yelled, obviously not happy. "Rose, stay away from him!"

Hermione elbowed him. "Calm down, Ronald Weasley!"

Rose blushed and tried to look angry. "I-I don't care! He called Gryffindors Gryffindorks!"

"Many people do that," Gon said nonchalantly. "That's not a reason to reject him…"

"My daughter with a Malfoy, horrible…" Ron muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

"Did you make any new friends, Gon?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Killua Zoldyck, Biscut Krueger and Retz Szdie. They're akk my best friends!" He glanced at Albus. "And Albus too of course!"

Arthur Weasley then went into a long story about people he always got into fights with in Gryffindor. Gon didn't listen the whole time, but nodded and laughed at the right moments.

Dinner went by slowly and Gon was glad that when everyone finished they could finally go back home. Unfortunately, he fell asleep during the car ride, the book on his lap. When they arrived at home, everyone went to sleep immediately.

Mito carried Gon to his bed.

(*O*O*O)

Gon woke up by some sharp pecking. He opened his eyes and noticed his grandmother's owl right next to him. "Morning..." He muttered. He spotted the letter tied to the owl's leg and took the envelope, opening it.

 _Hey Gon,_

 _Hope you had a nice Christmas!_

 _Christmas didn't really feel as 'Christmas' for me. During Christmas, I had to kill another target. It was irritating to see my target celebrating Christmas with his family. So when I got home and saw that you send gifts (Biscuit and Retz too by the way) I was really happy. Did you like my gift?_

 _Anyway, when I arrived home I saw some 'friends' (they're not really friends of my father, more like 'allies'). Of my parents in our house. My mother just wouldn't stop straightening my hair and clothes and it was really annoying when some women (I prefer to call them hags) started pinching my cheeks and calling me cute, yuck!_

 _Oh yeah, thanks for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products, awesome! My mother doesn't want me to buy their stuff since she thinks that it's bad influence -_-_

 _I asked my father if I could visit you one time(if I asked my brother, he would kill you. Literally…) and he said that it would be best if I came during the summer and that he would think about it. Keep your fingers crossed!_

 _Also, since I was annoyed by the amount of guests we had during Christmas (and their daughters who wouldn't stop drooling at me…that's actually really disgusting, yuck!) I just went outside and went for a walk with Canary (My butler. I think she's like two years older… I wonder if she's a Muggle or a witch?) and hey, she's actually really nice. I've neve really talked with her, y'know._

 _But when I came back home, my mother accused her for brainwashing me(she thought that I was planning to run away with Canary and threw a fit.). Mothers can be so annoying…_

 _Write back soon,_

 _Killua_

Gon read through the letter and a tiny giggle escaped his lips. Killua's mother was…interesting. He didn't know what to think about Killua's brother through. He took a sheet and started writing a reply.

 _Hi Killua!_

 _Thanks for the letter!_

 _I'm happy that my gift managed to cheetr you up!_

 _You should seriously consider visiting me during the Christmas holidays!_

 _I went to the burrow for Christmas. Filled with many Weasleyes, so it was pretty … The Longbottoms were there too, btw, do you know that professor Longbottom's wife is pregnant? They're going to get their first child and they asked me to decide for a name! Can you help me with that?_

 _Grandma Molly is pretty finicky in a way. Yesterday she told me that I was too skinny and needed to eat more. What do you think, am I too skinny?_

 _I loved the Sneakocope! Looks pretty expensive…Your family wasn't angry with you for spending so much money, did they? Glad you liked my presence and I hope that you can convince your mother that I'm not a bad influence :D_

 _Btw, is it just me, or do you fancy that Canary girl? X3 better not tell Biscuit then!_

 _I'll ask Mito if you can visit during the summer. I'm sure she would agree, she adores you, y'know! (everytime I mention you she starts talking about how cute you are XD). Hey, do you actually still live in Japan? I mean, I know that the Zoldycks are rich and that you probably have a private plane to bring you to England, but doesn't that get annoying?_

 _Mito brought a house here in London… Hey, doesn't Biscuit live in London?!Awesome! I ask for her address later then :-D I wonder if Retz' brother would mind if I invite her over?_

 _Write back soon (and do you fancy Canary, yes or no?)_

 _See you at Hogwarts,_

 _Gon_

* * *

 **Answer to S: Yup, they're prefects. I've decided Kurapika to be in Ravenclaw(since he's really smart) and neon to be in Hufflepuff :3 Gald you're enjoying this!**

 **Answer to is a flying cookie 22: Yeah, kinda XD Cerberous? Thanks for the idea! I'm totally going to add that :D**


	8. Ralph and Valentine (first year)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and HP.**

* * *

"I can't believe that it's Monday again." Killua said in annoyance. He and Gon were sitting by the lake doing a bit of their homework. Gon chuckled. Even with being a good student, Killua despised school.

Gon had visited Hagrid on Friday for tea. Hagrid told him some things about his mother (which he already knew, but it was interesting to hear it again, he supposed). Gon smild nervously when he remembered what happened on the train after the Christmas holidays. Killua punched him and hissed that he didn't fancy Canary.

"Ne, Killua, you're sure you don't fancy someane?" He asked.

Killua shot his friend a glare, but was saved from answering when Albus and Scorpius interrupted them.

"Hey Al, Scorp," Gon greeted them as Albus and Scorpius sat down beside them.

Killua flipped through his Defense Against The Dark Arts book, looking bored. "And this is why school sucks. I wish I was born a bit sooner, when you know who was still alive, that would've been more interesting," He commented dully.

Albus looked at Gon amusedly. "Just a intuition, but he's the spoiled child type?"

Gon nodded and Killua glared at him, puffing his cheeks. "I'm not spoiled!"

.

.

.

"Okay, maybe a bit?"

Gon grabbed his things and stood up. "Let's go, Killua." Killua nodded and quickly followed.

"Hey, isn't Quidditch season not starting soon?" Gon asked.

Killua nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

(*O*O*O)

The first years chattered excitedly as they went to their first flying lesson. *****

"I'm hungry," Killua complained. "Does anyone have some Chocolate Frogs? Seriously, this place sucks, they don't even have Chocorobot-kun!"

"We just had breakfast, Killua," Biscuit said in an annoyed tone.

"At least the weather's good," she added. "I hate it when it rains."

"Would we even have a flying lesson if it was raining?" Gon asked. He sounded nervous. Mostly because he never ridden a broom before. Unfortunately, they didn't have flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs but fortunately, they did have flying lessons with the Slytherins.

The first years arrived on the lawn area where they were to practice. There were many brooms lined up beside each other.

"Good morning, students," Madam Hooch said, standing in front of the crowd of the students. "please step to the left of a broomstick."

Everyone did so immediately. Gon ended up on the left of Killua and to the right of either Eliza or April Blackdorn. Eliza and April were identical twins in in the Slytherin house, it was impossible to tell them apart.

"It must suck to have an identical twin," Gon muttered.

"Now I want you to put your right hand above the broom and say 'up'!" Madam Hooch said and everyone followed.

"Up!" Gon exclaimed.

 _BAM!_

The broom hit him right in the face. "What the-HAHAHA!" Killua burst out laughing, along with some other Slytherins.

Gon pouted. "Killua…. Shut up! I bet the same will happen with you!"

Killua raised an eyebrow and said, "Up!" The broom shot up in his hand.

Gon frowned when he saw Killua mouthing at him, " _I'm so awesome that it immediately shot up in my hand!'_

" _Showoff!'_ He mouthed back.

After that, Gon watched everyone else failing quite awfully. Biscuit, for example, kept demanding her broom to come up, but it didn't even move! Gon at least had the dignity to snicker as Killua burst out laughing once again.

Albus and Rose were also having a bit of trouble, but after a few times of trying they managed to succeed.

Finally, everyone had their brooms in their hands. Some picked their broom up in frustration (earning another laugh from Killua). Madam Hooch went around fixing everyone's position. Gon held it in his right.

"My father always made sure I held it right," Scorpius bragged loudly. He continued to boast how his father taught him amazing tricks on a broom.

"UIgh, you see what I have to deal with during sleep time?" Killua asked, staring at Scorpius with huge annoyance. Gon nodded.

"Alright, now that everyone's got the correct hold, when I blow my whistle I want you to push off the ground lightly and hover in the air for a moment. Ready?" Madam Hooch didn't want for a reply when she blew the whistle. Gon used his toes to push off the ground.

Everyone hovered in the air as Madam Hooch went around again. Once again, Scorpius started to boast about the simplicity of flying. It was greatly starting to amuse Gon and Albus how much the Malfoy wanted to show off his skills on a broomstick.

"Alright, when I blow my whistle again- ! ! Pay attention!" Madam Hooch demanded. Killua stared at her with annoyance. ' _THE FUCK?! I was just GLARING at Malfoy, is there a problem with that? Figures!'_ "Once I blow my whistle I want everyone on the ground." She blew on the whistle and some managed to get back on the ground. Other had trouble and Madam Hooch went to help them.

"So easy!" Scorpius said to Albus, Gon and Killua. He then looked over and smirked at the other Gryffindors. All the Slytherins and a couple of Gryffindors (Gon, Albus, Killua and some others) had managed to go back on the ground, but there were still a couple of Gryffindors who were having a bit of trouble. "Guess not all Gryffindorks are as amazing at flying as people say they are. They don't even look too brave either. Stupid dunderheads." He then looked at the Gryffindors who managed to get on the ground. "Of course there are exceptions. Some Gryffindors aren't as stupid as the others."

Many Slytherins laughed at Scorpius' comment. Killua gave a small, amused smile. He had to agree with Scorpius, a couple of Gryffindors did look a little frightened. And they call themselves brave, ha! However, as Killua's eyes swept along the Gryffindor line, they stopped at Biscuit. She was looking back at him with an annoyed expression. She had obviously heard Scorpius' comment. His smile quickly faltered.

(*O*O*O)

Killua stopped eating when he noticed Biscuit staring pointedly at him. He sighed. "What is it, _hag_?"

"I'm surprised you're still eating breakfast with us at the Gryffindor table, why not join the Slytherin table?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Does this have to do with Malfoy's comment about Gryffindors? Besides, students from other houses are allowed to eat breakfast with students from houses different than theirs."

."You were laughing at that horrible joke of him. This means that you agree that Gryffindors are stupid!"

"Aren't you overreacting a bit, hag?" Killua asked, sipping from his orange juice.

Gon and Retz exchanged a worried look.

"Hey Gon!"

Gon craned his neck around and saw Ralph( an older Gryffindor student) who had tried to break in the restricted section , approaching him. Ralph was tall and quite handsome and had blond hair and green eyes. "Hi Ralph," He said. Killua and Biscuit stopped arguing and observed curiously along with Retz.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you." Ralph apologized. "But I have something to ask you."

Gon blinked. "Really?"

Ralph nodded. "I really hope it won't be too much trouble," he paused briefly. "But I need a favor."

(*O*O*O)

"Gon Freecs, you're not really considering helping that Ralph boy, are you?" Killua asked, swallowing the last piece of his Chocolate Frog and twirling the card that came along it with his fingers. (Albus Dumbledore. Killua was disappointed- he had at least fifty copies of the card.) "It's a bad idea. A seventh year asking you to get a book from the restricted section of the library simply because he can't do it himself. Why the hell would he ask a first year to do it? Suspicious, that bot is up to no good."

Biscuit closed her eyes. "I hate to admit it, but the brat makes a point. It is indeed suspicious."

Gon shifted uncomfortably, tracing patterns on the floor with his index finger. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Biscuit, Retz and Killua. Retz managed to bewitch her Hufflepuff tie in the Gryffindor tie and sneaked into the common room without being noticed. Killua, who was too lazy to do that, flirted his away inside the common room. Gon knew it would be only a matter of time before that they noticed that a Slytherin and Hufflepuff were inside the common room. –The Gryffindors knew each other really well and the weekly Quidditch update would be starting soon, and then the other Gryffindors would realize that Killua and Retz weren't supposed to be in their common room- in fact, the Gryffindors would probably think they were spies for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff team.

"Well," He began. "It wouldn't hurt helping him, right?"

Killua's eyes widened. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He poked Gon's head furiously. "That boy is probably some kind of Voldemort sympathizer who tries to get him back or something like that!"

"D-Don't speak his name…" Retz stuttered, looking around nervously. But, the Gryffindor students were too focused with their conversations to notice the loud first years.

Killua rolled his eyes at her. "V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t. He's dead, so why can't I call him by his name?"

"Exactly, "Gon piped in. "He's dead. It would be impossible to bring him back to life!"

Killua started poking his head again.

"Why can't Ralph do it himself?" Biscuit scoffed. "He can just ask for permission to get the book…"

"You heard him Biscuit," Gon said wearily. "Macmillan doesn't like Ralph and his friends so they couldn't ask for permission-or the other teachers-because of a prank they pulled last year. And they couldn't get past the lock. Which is why he asked also for Killua's help-"He turned his gaze at Killua. "Since he thought that a Zoldyck would be capable of breaking the lock."

Killua scoffed. "He's asking an eleven year old to break the lock….What has the world become to?" He asked dramatically.

Retz sighed. "Well, I guess we can try. We'll get Killua to open the lock and Gon to get in and get the book. It's just a book…"

"JUST A BOOK?!" Biscuit yelled.

"Do you know what kind of books are in the restricted section?" Killua hissed. "Lemme tell you, they aren't exactly kid-friendly! I heard one of the Slytherins talking about a book that you can't stop reading once you've started-you don't listen to what they say to you and continue reading, not even eating and sleeping!"

Retz looked shocked. "Vraiment?"

Killau nodded. "My big fat brother once read a book like that, my other brother had to break the curse. The books in the restricted sections are about dark magic and other stuff like that. They're dangerous!"

"I doubt Ralph is some kind of Voldemort symphatizer…" Gon said dryly. "He needs it for his Defense studies. It'll help him get extra points in the N.E.W.T."

"You're far too trusting Gon!" Killua hissed, glaring at him. "Trust me, that Ralph is up to no good! His story has holes in it! He's a horrible liar, may I add!"

Gon started to get frustrated. He understood that his friends were worried-he really did. But, he trusted Ralph. Ralph has always been so nice to him during the year. He wouldn't use the book for dark magic…right?

"Because Macmillan doesn't likehim because of the prank!"

"There maybe never was a prank!"

Gon glanced quickly around the room before spotting James. "Hey! Big brother!"

The said boy, sitting in a armchair, turned and grinned at him. "Can I do something for you, dear little brother?"

"Do you know Ralph?"

"Yup." James nodded. "Amazing prankster, good inspiration, y'know."

Gon shot a quick look at Killua, who was rolling his eyes. "I heard that he pulled a prank in Macmillan's class a year ago- you know about that?"

"Mm-oh yeah! The whole house does-Macmillan was furious for the rest of the year… Ralp and his friends, uh… Micheal and J-J-"

"J.P?" Retz asked innocently.

"Yeah, J.P. it was." James waved his hand. "They let off the fireworks they got from Weasley' Wizard Wheezes in Macmillan's class-right before finals- trying to relieve some tension I guess. Macmillan was furious. He almost kicked them out of the class, but the Headmistress, who managed to pass by, stepped in and punished them in another way."

"Thanks big brother!" Gon beamed at him before turning at Killua. "See? They were telling the truth!"

Killua pursed his lips. "Hm…"

Gon took the small scarp of parchment that Ralph gave him earlier and unfolded it. " _The new age of the Dark Arts._ Apparently it gives them information about new developments of the Dark Arts, which will be tested in their finals. He said it only has information in it, not actual spells."

"We're coming with you," Killua said simply.

Gon opened his mouth to protest but Killua was faster, "Either we'll come with you, or I knock you out for months. Decide."

Gon pouted. "You wouldn't really do that…. Would you?"

Killua stared blankly at him.

"Fine... But what if we'll get caught…"

"We go on a full moon." Biscuit suggested.

"Why a full moon?" Retzs asked confusedly.

"Well, the teachers know about Gon's father, right? By the way, Gon why didn't you tell us that your father was a werewolf? Whatever; if they catch us out our beds on full moon, we just say that Gon was restless because of, well you know… We came to the library to see if there are any books on how to help people with wolfish tendencies."

On their way out of the common room, they passed Mana Poppins, who looked at them with avid interest. "Be back in time for the update!" she said.

"S-Sure, Anna..." Biscuit called back, as Retz shuffled between Biscuit and Gon, trying desperately not to be seen by the Quidditch captain.-who would certainly notice she wasn't a Gryffindor. Killua was walking behind them with his hands behind his head, obviously not scared to be caught.

(*O*O*O)

Killua held the lunar calendar in front of Gon's face. "Full moon-February 28th."

"That's the next one?' Bisuit asked loudly. A Hufflepuff girl looked up from her transfiguration book and glared at her. "Sorry," Biscuit apologized at the girl. "Forgot I was in the library."

"Yeah…." Killua replied, pushing the lunar calendar in Gon's hands. "Here. I think you need it more than I do."

"That's three weeks from now! Doesn't Ralph want the book now?" Retz' eyes were wide in nervousement.

Biscuit patted her shoulder. "We'll just ask him or one of his friends."

"I think I spotted Ralph's Slytherin's friend-Michaeal." Killua said. He pointed at a lanky boy with brown hair, dressed in Slytherin robes. The older boy was scribbling something on a long sheet of parchment.

"I'm going to ask him," Gon said. He approached Michael and the three others watched in curiosity. Five minutes later, Gon was back, grinning widely.

"It's alright he said!"

(*O*O*O)

"You don't expect Retz and I to get anything for you tomorrow, do you?" Biscuit asked abruptly at her two male friends at dinnertime during a February day.

Gon blinked. "What's tomorrow?"

Biscuit rolled her eyes. "Valentine's day."

Gon tilted his head. "Why would you two get Killua or me anything? We're not dating, right?"

"I know, but friendship is a type of love too, you know." Biscuit said boredly.

"It's alright," Killua replied. "You can get us stuff for our birthdays, I guess."

"When are your birthdays? You've never told us." Retz asked.

"July 7." Killua said between bites of roast chicken.

"May 5." Gon said. "And yours?"

"22d December," Biscuit said casually.

The three others exchanged looks of shock.

"We've missed your birthday…" Retz muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Killua asked.

Biscuit shrugged. "I forgot." Seeing the looks on their faces she added, "You technically brought me birthday gifts on Christmas, y'know."

"We'll still have to buy you something!" Gon said stubbornly.

Biscuit sighed. "Honestly, it's alright. You can make it up to me later, alright?"

Killua smirked. "Sure~"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Zoldyck."

"Gon?" A voice came from behind them and both Gon and Killua turned to see the blonde haired witch. Biscuit let out a groan and continued eating her salad. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" Gon said uncertainly. He got up and walked a short distance away from the first-year table with Daisy. The three others watched curiously.

A few minutes later, Gon came back to the table, grinning. He noticed his friends looking at him curiously and asked, "What?"

"What did Daisy want to talk with you about?" Biscuit asked.

"Ah, nothing." Gon waved his hand casually.

"Nothing?" Retz asked.

Killua raised an eyebrow. "You're sure about that?"

Well, just something small for…tomorrow."

Retz stood up abruptly. "NO! You're not going out with Daisy, I forbid it!"

Killua and Biscuit hid their laughter with their hands. "Jealous much," Killua said, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Retz blushed and sat back down.

Gon looked offended. "I'm not seeing Daisy! She just said that she's going to give me a box of chocolates, that's all."

(*O*O*O)

Valentine 's Day fell on a Saturday.

Gon glanced at the clock on his bedside to discover that it was already eleven AM. He missed breakfast.

"What time is it?" Albus slurred.

"EH?!" Albus sat up straight. "DAMN!" He jumped out of the dormitories without even getting dressed, earning a silent 'what the…' from Gon.

"Whatever," The boy muttered, rolling out of his bed and landing on the ground. "OUCH!"

He grabbed his clothes and toilet bag and headed towards the bathroom, Gryffindors shared their bathroom with their roommates. Even though it was shared, the showers and small bathtubs were enclosed.

Halfway through his shower, Gon heard Albus beginning to hum off tone, which meant that he was back from whatever he did.

"Al, do you have a crush?"

"…"

Gon burst out laughing when Albus stopped singing and started coughing. His suspicions were confirmed!

(*O*O*O)

Gon and Albus came into the common room to find Mana Poppins standing in the centre, her blush the same color as her frizzy orange hair. She was clutching a heartshaped, pink box. "S-Sure," she stuttered. "I'm going out with you!"

"Who's she saying yes to?" Albus asked his older brother, who was standing nearby and watching with great interest.

"Thomas," James said, eyes not leaving the couple. Gon noticed that James was holding seven chocolate boxes. "He's a sixth year."

Gon noticed the tall, black-haired boy standing next to Mana.

Some short distance away, Anna was sitting at a table, smiling as she was reading a pink Valentine letter; she was surrounded by a stack of pink, red and white letters. Lara, Daisy's older sister, was watching her, eyes full of hate and disgust. Gon noticed that she wasn't holding any of her Valentine cards- which didn't surprise him. Lara didn't seem really nice-something about the way she came across.

"H-Here." Pacifa pushed a chocolate box in Gon's hands before rushing outside.

Gon blinked. "She should have stayed, I wanted to thank her."

Albus grinned and Gon now noticed the chocolates in his hands. "You have a girlfriend?" He asked nonchalantly.

Albus became bright red and walked out of the common room.

(*O*O*O)

When making his way to the Great Hall, _a lot of_ girls passed by and gave him their chocolates. "You sure are popular with the girls, Gon," Killua said.

Gon sweatdropped. "But Killua…." Killua was carrying a stack of chocolate boxes and Valentine cards which were probably five times his weight and height. "I think you're a lot more popular…"

"You think? I think we're on the same level…."

During lunchtime, Daisy slid into the seat next to Biscuit. She seemed obvious of Biscuit's angry look, and instead, helped herself to the strawberries and cream.

"Hi everyone." She started fluttering her eyelashes.

"Do you have something in your eyes?" Gon asked.

Daisy stopped fluttering her eyelashes immediately. "No."

"Having a nice day?" Biscuit was only asked out of mere formality-she didn't care about the answer.

"Lovely. I received four chocolates. Did anyone get you anything?"

Killua thought that the question was directed at Biscuit, but noticed, Daisy looking directly at him. "Well yeah…" He gestured to the stack of chocolate boxes, and pink, red and white letters. "Why?"

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows and shot a quick look at Gon. "And did you get anything from a person you knew really well."

"Nope." Killua said, popping the p. "Got some from a couple of second years and also some Slytherins and even Gryffindors."

Daisy pursed her lips. "Nothing from someone you knew at all?"

"No." Killua started to get impatient. He hated repeating himself.

Daisy looked hurt and on the verge of tears. "Y-You're so mean!" she sniffed. "How could you? I _made_ chocolates special for you, made with love! A 'thank you, Daisy!' would have been really nice. "She stood up. "I don't want to see you anymore!" She ran out of the Great Hall while crying.

Killua turned to Gon. "Explain."

Gon's eyebrows shot up in realization. "OH!"

"What?" Killua said coldly.

"It's my fault!"

"What is your fault?!"

"Daisy told me yesterday that she wanted to give someone chocolates… For Valentine's day." He explained. "She didn't want to give them herself. So, I took them this morning and she told me for who they were… but I barely heard her. She was blushing madly so I thought they were for me, but they were for you, Killua!"

"Well, we can solve that," Biscuit said. "Give the chocolates to Killua and then we find Daisy and apologize."

"I…I ate them."

Killua gave Gon a long hard stare. "I don't necessarily fancy Daisy, but I'm pissed that you ate _my_ chocolates."

* * *

 *** I totally forgot about the flying lessons, lmao.**

 **I wanted to include that scene sooner but forgot, so I decided to add it in this chapter *shrug***

 **Hope you enjoyed the double update.**

 **School starts tommorow for me :/**


	9. Apologizing to Daisy(first year)

"Do we have to?" Gon asked, feeling uncomfortable and clinging to Killua's school robes as they walked to the Hufflepuff common room after Transfiguration. "She'll get over it, right? Right?! Killua? Killua?!"

"No Gon." Killua said, narrowing his eyes at his friend. They had been over this serveral times- Gon hesitating to apologize to Daisy- not because he didn't care enough to do so or because he didn't feel guilty, but simply because he was afraid about what she could do once she found out it was all his fault.

Gon sighed. "She's going to murder me."

"She won't." Killua's eyes darkened. "I won't let her."

"Uh...You're not going into assassin mode, riiight?"

Killua coughed and blushed a bit. "O-Of course not."

Killua spotted Daisy near the back of the common room, surrounded by all her roommates-including Retz- . Her eyes were pink, as if she'd been crying. Retz noticed them and rolled her eyes at them, indicating that whatever Daisy was saying was well... bullshit.

"Let's just go to our room and apologize later..." Gon mumbled.

"No," Killua said. "We're doing this and we're doing this now."

Gon grumbled, "You're going first."

"Fine." Killua walked towards Daisy, who was surrounded by her 'friends'. They obviously had seen him coming and moved closer to Daisy, as if to protect her from him. The Zoldyck rolled his eyes. Why did girls always have to be so protective of each other?

"Hi," Killua adressed Retz, he felt that she be more receptive to him than the others would be, considering the fact that he was her friend. "Can I talk to Daisy?"

"She doesn't really feel like talking right now. At least not to you, at least." Marinette said.

Killua shifted his gaze towards her. Small, long black hair, big green eyes, not the most attractive. An 7/10 at least.

The other girls snickered, obviously thinking that Marinette's comment was very clever. Girls...

"Maybe she feel like talking to me then?" Gon attempted, glancing at Marinette.

She shrugged and stepped aside a bit. "I don't think she has a problem with you."

"What do you want?" Daisy grumbled, refusing to look at the boys.

Killua elbowed Gon. "We-uh- just wanted to apologize," Gon stuttered. "For what happened with the chocolates."

"Thought it would be fun to laugh at my expense, didn't you?" Daisy scoffed.

Killua's eye twitched. "It's all a misunderstanding."

Taking a deep breath in, Gon explained his mistake. "So, this is all my fault," Gon finished. "I'm sorry, Daisy."

Killua sighed. "And I guess I shouldn't have been so abrupt with you..." _'Not that I care, but I don't want to let Gon take all the blame...'_ "Sorry."

Daisy nodded slowly. "Well-I mean- I do believe you-but..."

Retz leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"I guess I forgive you. Both of you." Daisy didn't look too happy with it. "Only on one condition though."

"What?" Killua asked, feeling annoyed.

"You tell that friend of you-Krueger- to stop being so rude to me." Daisy stuck her nose into the air, looking as if she was really proud of herself. Retz was looking at her, a expression mixed of disgust and shock.

"She is not-" Gon began, but Killua stopped him, not wanting another fight to begin. "Fine." he said. "We'll tell her." The zoldyck narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "But you've got to stop being rude to her as well, daisy."

Daisy nodded. "Okay. You're both forgiven, I suposse."

"Thank you." Gon said. But even as they walked away, away from the Hufflepuff common room and to their respective common rooms, Killua could feel Daisy's eyes on his back, boring holes into him. He doubted she really forgave him. he shrugged.

(*O*O*O)

February 28th.

Gon woke up. He knew exactly where he had to meet up with Killua, Biscuit and Retz, and they knew exactly where they would hide in the library while he snuck into the Restricted Section to get the book. And Killua even managed to get the key to the Restricted Section. How? That was a mystery.

At exactly ten PM, Gon crept out of bed, careful not to wake up Al and his other roommates. Killua was already waiting for him at the fork in the corridors, his hands in the pockets of his shorts(since it was weekend, the students were allowed to wear casual clothes). There was a slouchy duffle bag slung on his shoulder and he had a lollipop in his mouth. From the bored look on his face Gon knew that Killua didn't have much difficulty to leave the Slytherin common room.

Killua examined his friend. "We don't have to do this," he reminded him in hushed whispers. "You can always tell Ralph you have a tummy bug."

Gon Freecs wasn't one to back out. So he shook his head and told the blue-eyed boy that they were going to do it, no matter what. Killua stared at him for a while before shrugging. "Alright then."

* * *

 **A/N: Gaah, I know! The chapter is so short and that's unacceptable considering how long it's been since I've updated, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

 **Anyway, time to answer the reviews:**

 **Answer to HikariSorayume11: Lol yeah XD But Baise wasn't such an important character anyway so I understand Neon not caring about her that much XD Your sister sounds like an amusing person X33**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Answer to aWESome2747: Nope, you're not the only one who watches the movies :D And Retz is one of my favorite character so I just had to add her :3**

 **Answer to Nispedena: I love the Nextgen characters so I just had to add them. For now the only Nextgen characters who really made an appearance are Albus, Rose and James and a bit of Victoire. I'm thinking of adding the others later in the story. Like when, I dunno, Gon's friends are visiting him during the holidays?**

 **Answer to Dead Pann: A chapter dedicated to Retz? That sounds like a good idea, I definitely add that! Ritz Crackers, OMG I'm dying XDD**

 **Descendants of Lelouch? That made me LOL XD**

 **Nah Veelas are just naturally attractive people who can make people fall in love with them if they wish, you can compare it to the vampire allure.**


End file.
